


Frack...... Is This Love?!

by Olicity_SmoakingQueen



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, No island, Romance, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_SmoakingQueen/pseuds/Olicity_SmoakingQueen
Summary: Frack! I can’t believe my alarm didnt go off! The one day I needed to be up early and the fracking thing didnt go off!Felicity Smoak is running late for her flight to Maui to enjoy some sun, sea and lots of sangria along with her friends, that’s if she can get through the flight without having a panic attack!Awful summary! Sorry! Hopefully you enjoy the story more!





	1. Turbulence

8.43am “Frack! I can’t believe my alarm didnt go off! The one day I needed to be up early and the fracking thing didnt go off! I’ve got 20 mins before I leave”

Annoyed Felicity throws back the covers runs into her ensuite and showers within 5 minutes a feat in itself!  
Throws on her Pink Summer dress and silver sandals, throws her hair back into it’s signature ponytail and puts on some mascara and her trademark pink lipstick (because She’s been blessed with flawless skin) and rushes down her hallway into her open plan kitchen grabs her coffee already in her favourite mug (IT Dept. Have you tried tuning it off and then on again) where she thanks the gods for timer coffee! 

She looks at her watch and has a minute to spare until her taxi is due... phew! Made it! She takes a deep breath and she hears the beep of the taxi and Felicity grabs her luggage and heads to her front door. 

Felicity leaves her house and locks up and walks out to the taxi super excited! She’s needed this holiday after her Very stressful year because you see this year she took a chance and left her very safe job at Tech Village to start up her own company ‘Smoak Tech’ it’s been tough but it’s nothing that felicity couldn’t handle because she’s a certified genius! She graduated from MIT at just 19! So at just 24 years old Felicity is the youngest CEO in Starling City, something that her crazy, vibrant mother is proud of and loves to rub her neighbours noses in it. 

When she gets to the airport she checks in her bags and heads to the airport coffee shop to grab another coffee because no one can survive on just one cup of coffee until her flight A654 to Maui is called. 

Felicity treated herself to first class as a well done to herself for all her hard work so once she’s settled in Her seat on the plane she enjoys a lovely glass of champagne! It’s no Lafite Rothschild but it alcohol and she hopes it will knock her out! She hates flying with a passion but she isn’t going to let it stop her from having a long overdue holiday with her friends! She honestly cannot wait to see Thea, Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Roy, Lyla and Diggle. She’s so excited to finally meet Sara’s girlfriend Nyssa! She’s heard so much about her and She hasn’t seen her any happier since she met Nyssa! 

10.45am  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, the captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position. If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you.

We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law.

If you have any questions about our flight today, please don’t hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you.”

Felicity took a deep breath and watched in amusement as one passenger was trying to shove in a suitcase in the overhead bin with it stood upright instead of laying it flat in the end a guy helped them out! A very hot guy that as she saw him she had to bite her lip especially when her turned his stunning blue eyes on her a winked! Felicity blushed and looked away thinking ‘I wouldn’t kick him out of bed’ and chuckled to herself. 

Suddenly the rumble of the plane started up and the plane travelled alone the tarmac slowly building speed! Felicity grabbed hold of the arm rests and her knuckles turned white whilst the plane lifted off of the tarmac and up into the sky! 

 

Halfway through the 6hour flight Felicity was relaxing with her tablet playing a game when suddenly there was a huge bump and the plane dropped down, a small eep escaped her mouth and she started panicking when the seat belt sign came on. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.” 

Felicity went into full panic mode thinking the planes going to crash and the turbulence was getting stronger. With tears running down her face her thoughts were ‘well at least I’m wearing waterproof mascara’ when the plane took a huge bump and she threw her right hand behind her and grabbed onto her head rest! She was pretty sure her knuckles were white and positive that she’s going to break her nails shortly when a warm male hand with calluses held her hand whilst he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and slowly she found it started to calm her down and once her breathing calmed down she realised that 1. The turbulence had stopped and 2. she was still holding the strangers hand. She let go immediately missing the warmth and also feeling embarrassed! 

A shadow appeared beside her and she turned to look and saw that it was ‘Mr Blue Eyes’ Felicity was sure her mouth dropped open when he started talking to her.  
“Hi, are you okay? I hope you didn’t mind me holding your hand but I was worried you were going to break your fingers because you were holding on the the head rest so hard, that and the fact that you were praying out loud that you didn’t want to die!” Felicity sat there in shock ‘this is The calloused hand stranger?!’ Felicity realised that she’d been staring at Mr Blue Eyes for a few minutes without saying something and he was looking concerned! 

“Hi! Yes! Th-that was fine, you calmed me right down especially when you started stroking me” ‘oh god why does my brain do this to me!’ “I-i mean my hand because why would mr blue eyes be stroking me anywhere else” Felicity slammed her eyes shut, ‘oh dear god felicity shut up!’ She opened her eyes and looked up to see him smirking and his eyes twinkling ‘do eyes seriously twinkle because that gorgeous guy’s are’  
Mr blue eyes turned to her and asked “is the seat next to you taken?” Confused Felicity just nodded and he sat down “I’m Oliver Queen by the way and you are miss?....” “Smoak. Felicity Smoak.”


	2. Mutual friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comment and kudos on my first chapter!

Frack! Felicity stares at Oliver in shock “You’re Oliver Queen?! As in CEO of Queen Consolidated?! As in Mr playboy?! As in my friend Thea Queen’s brother?!”

“Ummm yes but Mr playboy is no more and how do you know Thea?!” Oliver replied.

Felicity can’t stop looking at Oliver in surprise that this gorgeous man is the same person person that was seen in the papers peeing on a cop!

“Sorry I didn’t recognise you because well you know you’re not peeing on a cop” Says Felicity whilst Oliver chuckles and she watches his eyes sparkle ‘seriously sparkling eyes?!’ Thinks Felicity.

“So how do you know Thea” Oliver asks again

“Oh Sorry, she contacted my company with help with tech support at her club when her tills crashed, I went down there and once finished I ended up staying for a few drinks and she was telling me about her and her boyfriend Roy and the rest is history as they say” Felicity replies whilst noticing that Oliver’s jaw tenses at the mention of Roy!

”Not a fan of Roy then?” Questions Felicity 

“Roy is a good guy it’s more the fact that my baby sister is old enough to date and if it was up to me she wouldn’t date until she’s fifty” Oliver explains wryly 

Felicity laughs “Well I’m sure Thea is happy it’s not down to you then” Oliver laughs 

“Oh you’re the saving grace that Thea mentioned of! Sorry I assumed it was a geeky old guy who came and helped her!” Replies Oliver

“Yeah that happens a lot but last time I checked I walk in heels and have boobs”

Oliver’s eyes roam over felicity appreciatively and smiles and winks at her to which felicity blushes and rolls her eyes and says “I see you still have your playboy tendencies”

Oliver looks at felicity in surprise that she’s called him out on him blatantly checking her out. “Yeah sorry about that old habits tend to die hard”

“So how comes you’re going to Maui?” Asks Oliver

“Well Thea called me to tell me that she’s booked a villa along with our other friends and I she would take no for an answer because in her words ‘you’ve been a hermit since starting up Smoak tech now it’s time to live a little’ so here I am!” Oliver laughs and Felicity learns that sounds gives her goosebumps and makes her smile.

“Yeah Speedy is rather stubborn!”

“Speedy?” Felicity asks

“Oh when she was little she use to chase me round the house so I called her Speedy Gonzales and the name just stuck” Oliver replies whilst felicity laughs and Oliver can’t help but stare at how beautiful felicity looks whilst laughing with humour in her stunning blue eyes.

 

Just then the plane begins to judder and the season belt signs come on again and the captain comes over the speaker “sorry folks we’re just experiencing some more turbulence, please return to your seats and put your seat belt on. Thank you”

Felicity panics when the plane suddenly drops down and she grabs hold of Oliver’s arm not caring that she’s digging her nails into him!

Oliver notices that felicity’s breathing is erratic so he grabs hold of her left hand and strokes the back of her hand with his thumb

“Felicity! Felicity! Fel-ic-ity! Look at me!” She turns to him with tears in her eyes and Oliver puts both hands on both sides of her face “Hey! Hey! Hey! It’s ok, you’re ok, you’re safe it’s just a bit of turbulence that’s all!

With tears now streaming down her face Felicity can’t stop panicking with the Plane still bouncing around! “No no no no! Frack! We’re going to die! This will teach me I should have stayed in Starling City! We’re all going to die and My mom will be so disappointed that I didn’t giver her grand babies and just focused on my care-“

Felicity’s words are cut short when Oliver’s lips touch hers in a soft kiss and Felicity can’t help but melt into the kiss and Oliver swipes his tongue along her lips and felicity happily opens her mouth as they taste each other....

Oliver pulls away and leans his forehead against Felicity’s and she realises that the turbulence has stopped! “Sorry Felicity But I felt it was the only way to calm you down!” Oliver says softly

“It’s ok... that was very much ok... that was a gooood kiss!” Felicity replies blushing and she looks at him and he leans in and gives her a soft peck on the lips and they both smile!

“Ummm so yeah thanks for that, oh god! Don’t tell Thea she won’t let it go!” Felicity says putting her head in her hands.

Oliver chuckles whilst rubbing Felicity’s back! “It’s ok Felicity! I’m sure Thea will wonder why we’ve arrived together and why I’ve asked you out for dinner on the first night anyway!”

“Wh-what?! You want to take me out for dinner?! Like on a date? Like a date-date?!” Felicity fragmentarily replies

“Yes! Felicity would you like to go to dinner with me?” Felicity smiles

“Yes I’d love to Oliver” Oliver smiles back and felicity can’t help but stare at how lucky she is that Oliver just happened to be on this flight by chance!

(Unbeknownst to either of them Thea planned that Oliver would be on the same flight as she knew they’d hit it off)

“So Oliver where are you staying?!”

“Wailea Beach Villa” replies Oliver.

Oh thinks felicity this will be interesting “ummmm so the same place as me then”

“Yeah well Thea called me last week to say that someone pulled out last minute and they had a slot to fill so I decided to take some time off” explained Oliver

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Kahului airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you.”

Oliver looked at felicity and smiled and took her hand whilst the plane landed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Kahului Airport. Local time is 16.45 and the temperature is 86F For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Cell phones may only be used once the Fasten Seat Belt sign has been turned off. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.”

Slowly everyone started to disembark and Oliver helped Felicity with her overhead luggage....

Once they had received their bags from baggage claim they continued chatting about work and how much they needed this holiday and one they got to arrivals they noticed a chauffeur with a sign saying “Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak”

“That’s us then” chuckled Felicity

“After you Miss Smoak” Oliver said as he placed his hand on Felicity’s lower back.

Once they were both seated in the car they started their 25 minute journey to Wailea Beach Villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Thea has been doing some matchmaking!  
> And Olicity have had their first kiss!  
> Let me know what you think and feel free to follow me on  
> Twitter and tumblr : LifeWithRubySlippers


	3. Caught red handed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end

Frack! Why do these things happen to me?! I swear the universe hates me!

Felicity and Oliver pulled apart breathing heavily to turn to see Thea smirking at them

“I just love when plans come together” says Thea.

‘How did this even happen’ thinks Felicity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 HOURS EARLIER

 

“Wow! this place is gorgeous” say Felicity as she and Oliver walk round the corner of the villa to see the pool come into view.  
“Yeah it is” replies Oliver 

The pool was moon shaped with the water overflowing into the sea which was the bluest felicity had ever seen and reminded her of Oliver’s eyes.  
The villa was to their left and was white stoned that continued down to the pavement, and when they continued round to the left they saw a long table by the back door which was near the patio door into the villa. 

Felicity could feel the hot sun beating down on her when she heard a squeal of delight and saw Thea running to her! 

“Lis! You made it!” Said Thea as she hugged Felicity “oh and I see you’ve met my brooding big brother” 

“I do not brood Speedy!!” Replied Oliver whilst pouting

“Eurgh! You know I hate that nickname! And you brood all the time mr broody broodyson”

“No I do not!” Oliver said whilst folding his arms in front of him 

“Oh my god! You’re brooding right now” Thea pointed at him “isn’t he Lis?!” Both Thea and Oliver looked at Felicity expectantly

Felicity covered her mouth with her hand trying to not laugh at Oliver’s face “Well.... you are a little bit” Felicity said as she started to laugh! 

“Anyway how was your flight?!” Thea asked Felicity 

“Ummm interesting” felicity said looking at Oliver 

“Why? What happened?” Asked Thea looking between Felicity and Oliver “did you have a panic attack? You should have taken some Xanax!”

“Well I would have but I ran out. The plane went through some turbulence and Oliver here happened to be sitting behind me and helped me not freak out...... it was um very effective” said Felicity looking down at her feet with a little smile. 

“Okay” said Thea looking curiously at Felicity. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Felicity asked trying to distract Thea 

“Oh they went to the beach, they’ll be back shortly for dinner” 

“Let me show you where your rooms are. I’m afraid as you’re the last ones here you get last dibs” 

Thea led them through the patio doors and through the kitchen, there was a dining table for 10 people and on the right was a marble breakfast bar with a sink in the middle. Which then led out to the hallway and the sweeping staircase on the left and on the right was a huge living room with 2 corner sofas and a glass coffee table in the middle. 

“Thea this place is amazing! Where did you find it?!” Exclaimed Felicity 

“Oh through a friend of a friend, it is beautiful here” 

“Should I be worried about this friend Speedy?” Asked Oliver 

“Oh my dear old brother always so worried” said Thea as she patted Oliver’s arm. 

“Your rooms are just upstairs!” Thea led them up the marble staircase and along the curved landing and then down a hallway on the left there were two rooms either side and at the end of the hallway there were another two rooms.  
“Here we are! Felicity you’re in the left room on the end and Oliver you’re on the right” 

“Thanks Thea” “Thanks Speedy” said Felicity and Oliver at the same time. 

Felicity walked into her room, it was white with a mahogany four poster bed and white bedding with mahogany bedside tables either side on the left of the room . On the right was the ensuite with a bath and shower, also on the right was a dressing table and next to it in the middle was another door. Thinking it was the closet she opened it to find Oliver on the other side! 

“Oh! Sorry! I thought this was the closet!” Explained Felicity whilst Oliver chuckled. 

“It’s ok I thought the same thing Felicity!” 

“I’ll let you get back to your unpacking Oliver” 

Felicity quickly shut the door in embarrassment and felt herself blushing and grabbed her suitcase to put her clothes away in the Now very obvious wardrobe by the door! 

Felicity decided to have a shower and freshen up in time for dinner, once showered and dried she chose a long scrappy green maxi style dress with a slit up the front with gold flat sandals and she quickly dried her hair into waves and applied a small amount of make up. 

Felicity left her room and walked down the corridor and down the stairs where Oliver was stood at the bottom. Felicity’s heart nearly leapt out of her throat at the site of him, he was wearing dark jeans and a grey/blue shirt the first two buttons undone and short sleeves showing of his well toned muscles in his arms. Felicity swallowed thickly when he turned and smiled at her.

“Wow! Felicity you look beautiful! Said Oliver when he got his voice to work.  
“Thank you Oliver! You don’t look too bad yourself!” Felicity blushed. “Is everyone back?” Felicity asked Oliver

“I think so but let’s go and see” Oliver placed his hand on her lower back and guided her out through the kitchen and out to the patio. 

“There you finally are! About bloody time blondie!” Shouted Roy from the table outside, Felicity gave Roy a hug when she reached “how are you?! Looking after Thea I hope?!”  
“Of course! That’s what you do when you’re with the love of your life” Roy said as he watched Thea.  
“Good to hear it!” Grumbled Oliver

“HEY! LOOK WHO’S HERE EVERYONE?!” Roy yelled to the others. 

Diggle, Lyla, Tommy, Laurel, Sara and Nyssa all came over to give Felicity and Oliver a hug 

“You must be Nyssa” felicity said after she hugged Sara and Nyssa nodded smiling. “You must be Felicity! My beloved has told me so much about you!”

“Same! Sara has told me so much about you Nyssa, I haven’t seen Sara so happy until she told me about you” explained Felicity. 

“Hey Oliver, man how are you?!” Asked Tommy hugging Oliver “not bad just busy with taking over Queen Consildated” said Oliver.  
“Ah yeah, how’s your dad enjoying his retirement?”  
“He’s driving my mom insane she’s getting him out doing charity work, which he’s actually enjoying! Anyway how are the wedding plans coming along for you and Laurel?”  
“Yeah all good! Only a month to go! Can’t wait to make her Mrs Tommy Merlyn!” Tommy grinned! 

 

“Ok guys dinners ready!” Called Thea. They all sat down and chatted about work and life. 

“So” said Thea looking at Felicity “How’s the dating life going? Anymore weirdos contacted you?” 

“Oh god! No! No more weirdos thank god! I gave up on online dating after that one!” Laughed Felicity 

“What happened?” Asked Oliver 

“Well Thea told me I was spending to much time working and because I was setting up Smoak Tech I was too busy to organically meet someone so she signed me up on a dating website, so one day I logged in to see a message from this Lucas guy who was a fireman, I thought hmmm nice! Until I read his message!” 

“What did it say?!” Asked Lyla 

“It said and I quote ‘Not going to beat around the bush but do you want to get pregnant?’ I couldn’t believe what I was reading”

“Oh my!” Said Nyssa, “Oh my god that’s hilarious!” Said Sara whilst Thea burst out laughing. 

“Did you reply back to him?” Asked Oliver. “yeah I did, I replied saying, ‘Well eventually!’ And he asked how soon that was and I told him when I’m married and he asked me how soon that would be and I told him when I met the right guy which you blatantly are not!”  
“What an idiot!” Exclaimed Oliver.  
“Oh it got worse! He gave me his number and said we could do each other a favour and then a few days later he messaged me telling me I was a tease and a floozy!”  
Felicity chose to look at Oliver at this moment and saw him clenching his mouth and his eyes full of fire. 

“It’s ok I gave him what for and he left me alone, not doing that again!” Laughed felicity! 

“So you didn’t meet any hot guy on the flight” Thea asked smirking 

Felicity looked at Thea in alarm “No... well yes... but-“ she stuttered until Oliver piped up “she met me during turbulence” 

Thea raised her brows and looked at Oliver “oh so wh-“ “who wants dessert?!” Diggle hollered

“Oh yes! Let me help you Diggle!” Felicity stood up helping clear the plates and quickly moved into the kitchen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laughter was floating around the table while Tommy told a story of Oliver running down the street naked after losing a bet during college. 

Felicity noticed that Lyla was glowing and raised an eyebrow at her.  
Diggle coughed and stood up with his glass in his hand “erm guys I have a little announcement!” He said  
“Don’t you mean we do?!” Lyla commented.  
“Yes sorry we have a little announcement or rather a large one in a few months time. Lyla’s pregnant!”

There was a sudden cheer from all around! Felicity stood up and walked round to give Lyla and Diggle a hug. “I’m so happy for you both! You’re going to be amazing parents!” 

“Thank you Felicity” Diggle smiled. 

They all sat down and slowly they all started heading to bed until it was Thea, Roy, Felicity and Oliver. 

“Sorry guys I’m shattered I need to head to bed that flight really took it out of me” yawned Felicity. 

“I’ll walk you to your room” said Oliver getting up 

“Night you two!” Thea smiled “Miss Queen what are you up to?” Asked Roy  
“You’ll see!” Thea smirked 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for walking me back Oliver and thanks for diverting Thea’s attention earlier” said Felicity once they were stood out side her door 

“You’re very welcome, Thea can be a like a dog with a bone sometimes, she just won’t let it go!  
So Felicity are you free tomorrow night for dinner?” 

“Hmmmm” Felicity tapped her chin with her finger “I don’t know my day is chockablock with meeting in the pool and sun bed...... I’ll see if I can move things around!” Felicity said as she stepped closer to Oliver. 

“I promise you will not be disappointed Miss Smoak” said Oliver in a husky voice that made Felicity shiver.  
“I should hope not! You have a lot to live up to” Felicity said as she stared at Oliver’s lips that looked so kissable

They stared at each other until suddenly Oliver pulled Felicity to him and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and Felicity moaned when he swiped his tongue along her lower lip until felicity granted him access as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, Oliver started to kiss down Felicity’s throat  
“Oh god! Oliver!” Felicity moaned as she pulled on his hair with one hand and pulling him closer with the other, whilst Oliver’s left hand held the back of her head and the other ended up on her bum pulling her closer to him.....

“Ahem!” 

Oliver and Felicity froze 

Felicity and Oliver pulled apart breathing heavily to turn to see Thea smirking at them

“I just love when plans come together” says Thea as she skips into her room! 

 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other  
“Yeah so that happened!” Said Felicity blushing 

Oliver kissed Felicity gently on the cheek and whispered In Felicity’s ear “You’re Remarkable Felicity” 

“Thank you for remarking on it Oliver” Felicity whispered back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh they got caught and by matchmaking Thea too!   
> Btw the online dating experience is a true story it actually happened to me!  
> Please let me know what you think  
> Twitter and tumblr: LifeWithRubySlippers


	4. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end

“Frack!” Felicity says to herself when she wakes up “I can’t believe Thea caught Oliver and I last night! And what was with her comment!”

Felicity runs into the shower and recalls how soft and demanding Oliver’s lips were and despite the heat of the shower she can’t help the shiver run down her spine! Getting out of the shower Felicity decides she needs to talk to Thea before she runs of telling everyone! ‘That girl is like a human foghorn’ thinks Felicity.

Felicity quickly dresses in a crochet style black bikini and throws on a long electric blue cover up which has a slit up to the thigh and stays barefoot. Deciding to forgo make up Felicity grabs her sunglasses and tablet and heads downstairs!

When she gets to the kitchen she finds Thea talking to Oliver with a shit eating grin “Speedy! Leave her alone! Yes we kissed and yes we’re going on a date tonight but this is new for both of us so leave Felicity alone!” Whispers Oliver  
Thea whines “But you’re perfect for each other that’s why I planned your flig-“ “what do you mean planned?!” Interrupts Felicity as she stands in the kitchen doorway with her arms folded over her chest.

“Well you two have been working so hard and you’re a ray of sunshine Felicity and I just know you can shine a light into my brooding big brothers heart” Thea explains “even though he said he’s fine, I know you miss having someone to confide in” Thea carries on when Oliver starts to grumble. Felicity and Oliver scowl at Thea.

“What?! It worked didn’t it?! The last time I saw you both had your tongues down each other’s throats”   
“That’s not the point Thea!” Felicity grumbles “you know what happened the last time you interfered with my love life?!”  
“Yes ok! I’ll drop it!” Says Thea defeated.

They head out to the patio to see the rest of the friends staring at them from the table   
“What?!” Oliver asks “Well there’s my best friend! Good night last night Ollie?!” Chuckles Tommy  
“What do you mean?” Replies Oliver, Tommy looks at everyone as he stands up and approaches Oliver and Felicity and stands between them hugging them “I heard my best friend and our favourite IT girl were getting to know each other very well last night!” Tommy grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows

“THEA!” “SPEEDY!” Felicity and Oliver shout at the same time, to which Thea shrugs as she sits down next to Roy.

“Ok fine! Felicity and I kissed last night and tonight I am taking her out on a date if you all must know” Oliver huffed out

Felicity sits down blushing as Diggle approaches Oliver “I love you man but if you hurt felicity I will hurt you, understand?” Diggle threatens   
“Loud and clear!” Oliver agrees back.

“Ok so what’s the plan for today?” Asks Sara looking around the table   
“I’m staying here this morning sickness is really bad at the moment!” Lyla grimaces “and I’m staying to look after my beautiful wife” Diggle hugs Lyla “thanks Johnny”

“I’m staying here by the pool whilst I work on finishing this new programme I’ve been building” explains Felicity

“Well I have plans to make for tonight so I’ll be out toda. Tommy, Laurel? Want to come with?” Says Oliver   
“Yeah sure! Laurel you up for that?” Tommy asks “of course! I wanted to head into shops anyway!” Laurel replies.

“So a day by the pool then everyone else?” Sara asks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“So Lis! How did you and Oliver end up lip locking?!” Asks Sara once they’re on the sun loungers by the pool.  
Felicity groans “really Sara? Do I have to?” “Yes Lis! You do!”

“Well you know how I am with flying! I forgot my Xanax and then turbulence hit and I grabbed hold of the head rest behind me and I was holding on so tight that someone held my hand and it turned out to be Oliver, he cam and sat next to me after and then turbulence hit again and I freaked out completely so Oliver kissed me” “he kissed you!” Thea and Sara screeched “ow! Yes” Felicity Laughed covering her ears “Oliver asked me on a date and then last night one minute we were saying goodnight and the next we were kissing again! Seriously his lips are addictive! Like I can’t stop thinking about how the-“ “ok! Enough! I’m all for you and my brother dating but I don’t need details”

“Sorry Thea” laughs felicity blushing.

“I can’t believe Ollie kissed you on the plane to calm you down and held your hand!” Exclaims Sara

Just then Felicity’s phone buzzes 

**_OQ - Hey it’s Oliver, Speedy gave me your number hope you didn’t mind?_ **

**_FS - Hiya! That’s ok :)_ **

**_OQ - So everything is set for tonight so be ready for 7pm! :)_ **

**_FS - Ok great! Can’t wait! :)_ **

 

“Thea? I need to be ready for 7pm. Can you help me with my hair and make up?” Asks Felicity 

”of course I’d love to!” Thea claps and squeals! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Felicity stares at herself in the mirror, her hair has been curled and is down in waves and she has simple make up with a ruby red lipstick on her lips, she’s wearing a red peplum style dress which stops at her knees with cut outs in the back and a zip running from top to bottom and gold high heeled sandals. 

“Wow! Felicity you look amazing!” Thea says 

“Ollie won’t be able to keep his hands off of you!” Sara laughs 

“thanks!” Felicity says as she looks at the time “Oh it’s nearly 7pm” 

“we’ll head out!” “Have fun tonight!” Thea and Sara say as they turn to leave. 

5 minutes later there’s another knock at the door. Felicity walks over and opens the door to find Oliver on the other side holding pink peonies “Hi” felicity whispers whilst staring at Oliver, he’s wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and navy blue tie that brings out his startling eyes. 

When Oliver finds his voice he stutters out “W-W-Wow! Felicity you gorgeous, beautiful!” 

Felicity blushes “thank you Oliver, you look handsome” 

“You ready?” Asks Oliver “Yes!” Replies Felicity 

 

They head downstairs and walk out the front door where felicity sees a black open topped Porsche, Oliver leads felicity over to the car and opens the door for felicity, once he’s in the car he turns to felicity “I hope you’re ok?” He asks

”yes I’ve been looking forward to it even if I am nervous!” Felicity giggled. 

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about!” He said as he learnt over and gave felicity a chaste kiss on the lips. “Let’s go yeah?!” “Yes” felicity smiled back at Oliver 

 

 

“Oh my god Oliver! Look at this place?! You planned all this today?! For me?!”

”Yes with the help of Tommy and Laurel and of course for you!” He smiled at felicity as they walked down to the decking to a private beach at the end of the decking is a white canopy with a table underneath for 2 people with a white table cloth and a small bouquet of pink peonies sitting on the table 

“Beautiful” felicity said in awe “Yes Beautiful” Oliver agreed but Felicity didn’t notice that Oliver was staring at her when he said Beautiful. 

 

“Here take a seat” said Oliver as he pulled a seat out for felicity and she sat down. 

At that moment a waiter appeared “Mr Queen, Miss Smoak! Welcome! Would you like the bottle of wine you reserved now Mr Queen?” He asked 

“yes please!” Replied Oliver 

The waiter started pouring the wine and Felicity’s eyes widened when she saw the label 

“Oliver! This is too much! Lafite Rothschild 1982?!” 

“Thea told me it was your favourite?” “Yes it is but you shouldn’t of!” Felicity said as he picked up her wine glass and took a sip and moaned “this is so good! Thank you Oliver!” 

Oliver gulped at felicity moaning 

“That good?” Asked Oliver whilst raising his brow and smirking 

“yes just that good Mr Queen!” Felicity leaned in and said with a slightly husky voice and noted how Oliver’s eyes darkened slightly and Oliver resisted pulling Felicity in for a heated kiss and taking her back to the villa knowing how he wanted tonight to go perfectly

“I also asked Thea what your favourite meal is and she told me anything Italian so I ordered us Wild Boar Meatballs Al Forno” explained Oliver as the waiter placed down their meals.

”Oh this is my absolute fave especially as there’s no peanuts in them” smiled Felicity

”Do you not like peanuts then?” Queried Oliver 

“No I’m allergic” gave a wry smile “Oh ok duly noted” Oliver winked at her and felicity felt her starting to blush

”you need to stop that Oliver” she chastised Oliver “stop what?” Asked Oliver confused “stop making me blush” felicity giggled “you make me nervous!” “Felicity I told you already you don’t need to be nervous” Oliver said as he took Felicity’s hand “look Felicity I really like you, I know Speedy interfered but her heart was in the right place and she knows us both well enough to know that we’d eventually meet” Oliver said earnestly “I don’t regret kissing you, although unconventional I very much enjoyed our first kiss” Oliver laughed and Felicity giggled.

”I really like you too and I don’t normally let myself trust men so easily but you just have one of those faces” Felicity smiled “ I don’t know where this will lead but I’m looking forward to finding out” Oliver picked Felicity’s hand up and placed a kiss on the top of her hand.

”Ok now that we’ve got that out of the way how did you get into setting up your own business” Asked Oliver 

“Well my father introduced me into helping me build a computer and I loved it so much I carried on and built my own computer by 10 years old, I then went to MIT and graduated in 09 and started an internship at QC in IT but I loved applied science and started doing research into building a spinal implant for those who are paralysed. I left QC last year and started up my business and it’s been tough but the spinal implant is almost ready to be released”. Felicity explained 

“Wow you’re remarkable Felicity” Oliver said in awe “Thank you for remarking on it Oliver” Felicity answered 

“I can’t believe you worked at QC! I never knew! Mind you I was more interested in starting up Verdant with Tommy” 

“Oh yes I forgot you started Verdant up and Thea took over once you became CEO” Felicity commented “are you enjoying being in charge?” Felicity asked taking a sip of her wine 

“It’s been tough but there’s so many amazing advances happening in applied sciences at the moment” Oliver smiled his eyes sparkling 

 

Felicity smiled turning to look at the ocean “Wow! Look at that sunset! It’s gorgeous!” The sun was almost set and there were yellow and pink and purple all melting into one and it was the most beautiful sunset had ever seen! 

“Come on” Said Oliver “let’s go for a walk along the beach” felicity took off her sandals and took Oliver’s hand and they walked down to the water and watched the sunset as she leaned on Oliver and he wrapped his arm around her, when the sun was almost down Felicity turned to Oliver “Thank you for a lovely evening! It’s been amazing” Felicity raised up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss after a few moments Oliver deepened the kiss and pressed himself closer to her. 

When the need for oxygen was too much they slowly pulled away but rested their foreheads against each other breathing heavily “what are you doing to me Felicity” Asked Oliver as he chuckled “I could say the same to you Oliver” Felicity giggled 

“come on, let’s head back” Said Oliver pulling Felicity with him. 

They drove back to the Villa and when they got out the car they couldn’t stop smiling at each other as they got to the front door they turned to each other and Oliver grabbed Felicity as she grabbed Oliver in a passionate kiss just as she was about to moan they heard a noise and they pulled away “I bet that’s Thea dying to know how tonight went” Said Felicity as they both looked at each other laughed. 

When they entered the villa they found all the lights off and as they turned on the living room light they saw all their friends bound and gagged. 

“Well Well Well! The happy couple have returned” Said a cold voice in the corner of the room 

“Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?!” Felicity asked with fear in her voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s their first date over with!   
> And what have they walked in on?!  
> Follow me on tumblr and Twitter : LifeWithRubySlippers   
> Instagram: LifeWithRubySlippers85   
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left it on such a cliffhanger but I couldn’t resist!   
> Thank you for all the lovely reviews!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Frack! No no no no! What’s he doing here?! 

Felicity looked over to Oliver with fear in her eyes and he squeezed her hand trying to let her know it will be all ok as he pulled her behind him to protect her. What Felicity didn’t know was that Oliver was secretly dealing the local police.

”What do you want?” Oliver growled at the intruder “ahhh you see I wanted to see my daughter because she has something I want!” Smirked the intruder as he looked a the gun in his hand pointed at Thea. 

“Daughter?” Said Oliver in shock “Felicity?” Felicity looked at Oliver with tears rolling down her face “I’m so sorry Oliver! This is my father he abandoned my mom and I when I was 7” explained Felicity whilst trying to suppress a sob! 

“Well I wouldn’t say I abandoned you more like you were both holding me back! Now let’s get to what I’m here for shall we?!”

”YOU’RE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER AND I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! I’M NOT GIVING YOU ANYTHING!” yelled Felicity 

“Well in that case maybe I’ll need to persuade you because you see I want that chip of yours that you’ve been making and if you don’t I will hurt your friend Thea here!” 

“Leave her alone you son of a bitch” growled Oliver and Roy yelled behind the material in his mouth.

”you can’t do that?!” Cried Felicity “Watch me darling daughter of mine!” Laughed Noah as he took off the safety catch of the gun “NOAH NO!” yelled felicity “DON’T SHOOT HER SHOOT ME!” bellowed Oliver at the same time. 

“Well well! The noble brother protects his sister!” Noah Laughs coldly “You stay away from her” Oliver growled as Noah stormed over and stepped into Oliver’s personal space “ok I’ll stay away from her but it comes at a price” Noah glares “what’s that then?” Oliver grits out “Well you can protect your sister and you can protect my daughter but not at the same time, so who do you choose?!” 

“Oliver save Thea she’s you’re sister, you’ve only known me for a few days!” Felicity pleaded with Oliver “I’m not worth it!” Oliver looked at Felicity in shock and cupped her face with his hands and whispered “you are worth it Felicity, do you trust me?” Felicity looked at Oliver with tears running down her face “of course! I completely trust you!” Felicity whispered back “Ok stay behind me!” He said quietly and he turned to look at Noah “I’m afraid you’re not going to get what you want!” Explained Oliver 

“What do you mean? You have no choice!” Noah said seething “actually I do and I choose both!” Said Oliver defiantly “are you stupid?” Laughed Noah “No but you are to not appreciate your beautiful daughter and for that you deserve this” Oliver said as he looked at Diggle and Noah looked over as he said “deserve what?” Oliver smirked “this” and Oliver punched Noah as he turned back, Noah came at Oliver as Felicity screamed at him. Oliver and Noah had hold of the gun just as the police came storming into the villa “POLICE! DON’T MOVE!” 

Noah and Oliver crashed into the wall and the police tasered Noah and he fell to the ground. The police cuffed Noah and took him out as felicity collapsed to the floor and Oliver rushed over to her and took her in his arms as she sobbed. “Is everyone ok in here?” Asked the police officer after he and his colleagues untied everyone. “Yes we are” Said Diggle as he hugged Lyla “are you ok love? Lyla nodded into his neck. “Laurel are you ok? Oh thank god!” Tommy said relived as Laurel flung herself at him. “Thea hon are you you ok?” Asked Roy once he was untied and crouched in front of her and he searched her face checking for injuries and found none and Thea nodded and smiled a watery smile as she hugged Roy. 

“Excuse me Miss Smoak but we need to take your statement” said the detective with concern in his eyes “we can do a joint one seeing as yourself and Mr Queen were together the whole time” Felicity nodded and Oliver helped Felicity up and he led her into the kitchen and they sat down at the kitchen table next to each other and Oliver put his arm round Felicity. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once the police had left the villa after taking all their statements Felicity slowly made her way up the stairs and ran into Thea “I’m so sorry Thea! It’s all my fault” cried Felicity, Thea looked at Felicity in confusion “no it’s not! It’s not your fault that you have such a messed up father but the most important thing is that you’re safe!” Thea said as she hugged Felicity. 

“Thank you! I hope you don’t mind but I just want to go to my room, have a shower and climb into bed” Felicity said with a grimace “sure Lis, I’ll see you in the morning” 

Felicity walked into her room peeled off her clothes and took off her make up and got into her shower and felt the whole night wash away but as she stood there she felt the adrenaline wear off and she started to sob and shake as she slipped down to the shower floor, she couldn’t believe how cruel her father was, how someone who was part her could have so much disregard for her, how he could hate her and her mom so much!

When she felt the water go cold she stood up climbed out and dried off and walked over to her bed and pulled on her PJ’s and climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep quickly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Felicity saw Noah come towards Oliver and she screamed ”No! Stay away from him! Leave him alone!” She watched as Noah sneered at her as he pulled the trigger and saw Oliver fall to the floor. 

 

Felicity woke up screaming sitting up in bed suddenly and ran to the bathroom to be be sick. She heard something and felt a presence behind her as turned to scream she saw it was Oliver and he was out of breath, “felicity are you ok?” As he crouched down in front of her. 

She shook her head as she stood up and brushed her teeth. “No I’m not! I’m such an idiot!” 

She walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge and Oliver sat next to her as he took her hand as he said “you’re not an idiot! What happened wasn’t your fault! Do you want to tell me why he wanted the chip?” Asked Oliver 

she turned to look at him and then looked down at their entwined hands “my father has always been ruthless for the first 7 years of my life my mom did everything she could to protect me from him because he was always angry with her for “trapping” him in a loveless marriage” felicity wiped away a tear as she carried on “on good days he would teach me how to build a computer and would care for my mom, on bad days I would hear how he’d hit her, I pleaded with her to leave him but she wouldn’t as she was so in love with him.” Felicity looked up at Oliver “I’m so sorry Felicity” Said Oliver with empathy “that’s not it, I always knew he was bad inside but when I was 7 he stole an important chip from the FBI, he left one night whilst we were sleeping. We woke up to the house being searched by the FBI for my father.” Felicity cried as Oliver held her. 

“I was so upset that my father had abandoned us and felt so unloved, but also relieved that my mom would no longer live in fear. Unfortunately my mom wouldn’t look at me as all she saw was him, so when I left for MIT I never returned to Vegas and mom and I drifted apart” 

Oliver turned to look at Felicity and cupped her face with his hands “I am so sorry you had such a difficult start to life but what happened wasn’t your fault, you’re not unloved!” Oliver implored as Felicity’s heart skipped a beat and she looked at over in wonder as Oliver carried on “you’re an amazing” he kissed her left cheek “inspirational” he kissed her right cheek “determined” he kissed her forehead “beautiful woman” he kissed her nose “and you know how it feel about her” he gently pressed his lips against hers as he wiped away her tears. 

Felicity pulled away and looked at Oliver and smiled and leaned back in and pressed her lips against His as she pulled him closer and she felt Oliver’s tongue swipe along her lower lip and she granted him entrance as their tongues met and they tasted each other as they deepened the kiss. When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled away. 

“Felicity you need to sleep! He helped felicity get under the covers and kissed her forehead “I’ll see you in the morning Felicity” and walked over to the adjoining door. 

“Oliver?” Felicity asked in a tired voice and Oliver turned and replied “Yeah?” 

“Will you sleep with me?.... I mean not sleep sleep but sleeeeeep!” Felicity babbled 

Oliver chuckled “Yes Felicity I’ll stay with you” 

He walked over to the other side and climbed into bed and pulled Felicity towards him and she leaned her head against his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head “thank you Oliver!” 

“You’re welcome, you’ll always be safe with me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww Olicity are so sweet!   
> Thoughts?  
> Twitter & Tumblr: LifeWithRubySlippers   
> Instagram: LifeWithRubySlippers85


	6. Rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter

Frack!!! What’s going on? I don’t understand!!! Felicity thinks as she looks through the window to see her mom and Noah cuddling on the couch, she freezes as they turn to see her with mad looks on their faces and they come running out as felicity steps back in fear “look what you’ve done?!” Said her mom “this is what I could have had if it wasn’t for you, it’s all your fault!” Whilst Noah nods and grabs hold of her mom “but you ruined it and this is what happens to things you ruin” Noah shoots Her mom and felicity screams “NOOOOOO!” She flies at Noah hitting him again whilst screaming at him. 

“Felicity stop! Calm down! Your safe! Felicity! Baby? It’s just a dream wake up” urges Oliver.   
Felicity’s eyes fly open to see Oliver hovering over her in bed “Felicity you’re safe it was just a dream” Oliver says as he pulls felicity into a hug as she clung to him “I’m so sorry Oliver, I don’t know what’s wrong with me”   
“There’s nothing wrong with you, what your feeling is totally normal” soothed Oliver rubbing Felicity’s back

“No I’m too messed up” Said Felicity as she pulled away and ran into her bathroom and slammed and locked the door and slid to the floor and started to sob. She heard Oliver knock on the door “Felicity open up!”  
‘I’m too messed up, I’m worthless, I ruin everything, how could anyone love me? I should never have come here! Everyone hates me’ thinks felicity   
“Felicity? Baby? You’re not messed up, you’re not worthless, you haven’t ruined anything and no one hates you and I for one am so happy that you came here” Said Oliver through the door. 

‘Hmmmm so my thoughts didn’t stay in my head’ thinks felicity and she hears Oliver’s dry laugh “no they didn’t” replies Oliver and Felicity laughs at her lack of brain to mouth filter as she wipes her eyes and stands up and unlocks and opens the door to see Oliver stood there with a look of relief on his face as she smiled a watery smile.   
“Sorry about that” Said Felicity whilst looking at the floor, Oliver stepped closer to her and he tilted her head up to look into her eyes “you have nothing to be sorry about” Oliver whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers as he placed one hand to the back of her head and the other to the bottom of her spine as felicity placed her hands on his hard chest and he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and their tongues touched and became entwined wanting to taste each other. 

Felicity moaned as Oliver started to kiss down her throat and sucked on her pulse point and then nipped at it before soothing it with his tongue “Oh God!” Moaned Felicity as Oliver’s hand on her back moved down to grab hold of her bum and pulled her even closer and Felicity could feel his erection digging into her stomach and she can feel her panties getting wetter and butterflies in her stomach as Oliver pulls her top over her head to find her bare breasts and her nipples hard “you’re beautiful Felicity” Oliver said huskily as felicity reached up and helped him take his shirt off once free they stared at each other sharing a smile before their lips crashed together in a frenzy, Oliver leaned down and grabbed hold of her thighs as Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and she was so focused on Oliver’s lips and the way his cock was pressed against where she wanted him most she didn’t realise they had been moving until she felt the mattress against her back. 

When Oliver stepped away and her eyes finally fluttered open she found herself fully on the bed and Oliver hovering over her completely naked. 

Felicity looked over him completely mesmerised and took him in completely. Oliver leaned down and kiss her hungrily as he moved his hands over her breasts and tweaked her right nipple as Felicity cried out “are you ok? Is this ok Felicity?” Felicity smiled at Oliver with hooded eyes and saw his eyes had darkened “Yes this is definitely ok” she replied

He grinned at her as he slowly kissed down her neck and onto her chest and he swirled his tongue around her hard nipple. Felicity arched her chest into him as she shifted her legs to wrap around him and could feel him pressing into her through the barrier of her bottoms and panties. 

When he suddenly sucked and tugged her nipple with his mouth Felicity moaned and Oliver groaned as she dug her nails into his back. “That’s my new favourite sound” Oliver said as he crawled back up and took her lobe into his mouth.   
“Oliver what are you doing to me?” Gasped Felicity with disbelief that he could want to be with her, that she was that lucky. 

She felt Oliver’s lips dragged down her body until he reached her hip bones and nipped at them with his teeth and soothed the place with his tongue “Fuck!” Felicity gasped out as she lifted her hips off the bed, Oliver grabbed hold of her leggings and panties and pulled them down as he kissed down her thighs and legs.   
Once they were off he started kissing back up her legs and scraped his beard along her inner thighs “Oliver I need you!” Felicity groaned out trying to get closer to Oliver. 

He smiled at her as he spread her thighs with his hands as he leaned down and let his tongue slide inside of her. He moved his body forward as his tongue slid in and out of her, tasting and stroking. She moved her hips with him and moved her hands down and pushed him closer to her, Oliver moaned and she felt the vibration go through her “OLIVER!” she cried out and Oliver smiled against her as he slid two fingers in her watching her intently as he started to pump his fingers as she arched her body.

“More! I need more!” She gasped out and Oliver leaned down and he flicked her clit as he added a third finger. His tongue was relentless and Felicity felt the start of an orgasm in the tips of her toes.   
When it hit her finally she arched her body and cried out as she soaked his fingers and he sucked on her clit as she came and she screamed “YES OLIVER!” 

Lifting off of the bed he watched her come down from her orgasm and looked in her eyes to see the blue hardly there “Felicity I need you!”   
Felicity looked at him and smirked “then have me!”   
Oliver kneeled between her thighs and slowly crawled up her body until he reached her lips and gave her a deep passionate kiss and took her hands in his as he pulled back looking into her eyes “you’re remarkable Miss Smoak ” “thank you for remarking on it Mr Queen”   
Felicity moved her hips as she felt him rubbing at her in just the right place. “Felicity, do you have protection?” Asked Oliver   
“It’s ok I’m on the pill and I trust you” felicity whispered back “thank god” Oliver chuckled and he pushed into her slowly until he bottomed out and stilled waiting for felicity to adjust to him.   
After a moment felicity moved her hips “Oliver! Move!” And he started to thrust in and out “shit felicity! You feel so good!” 

Their bodies met as they moved together as he started to thrust faster and harder and he could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. He kissed her intensely taking away Felicity’s breath and pushed his pelvis against her clit with each thrust. 

Felicity’s orgasm exploded through her “FUCK! YES! YES!” screamed Felicity as he pushed harder with a stutter of his hips as he felt her walls clenching him inside of her. 

“Felicity!” Oliver grunted. His hips started to slow down as his body shook and he kissed her softly as they both came down trying to catch their breath. 

Oliver looked down at Felicity and she stared back at him 

“I love you Felicity” whispered Oliver 

Felicity was shocked and then a smile spread over her face 

“I love you too Oliver” he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her that showed her how much he loves her. 

 

“RIGHT! Lis up you g- OH MY GOD!!” Thea yelled as she stormed into Felicity’s room her door banging into the wall

“SPEEDY!” “THEA!” Oliver and Felicity yelled as Oliver quickly tried to cover them up and protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww they said I love you!   
> But THEA!!   
> twitter & tumblr: LifeWithRubySlippers   
> Instagram: LifeWithRubySlippers85


	7. Emotional connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Olivers Muse for help on this chapter!

“Frack! This is so embarrassing!!” Felicity groans as she covers her face   
“Lis I’m so sorry I didn’t realise weren’t alone!” Thea apologised   
“SPEEDY! GET OUT!” Oliver yelled “Ok! Ok! I’m going! It’s not like I wanted to see my brothers naked butt!” Thea grumbled as Oliver threw a pillow at Thea as she slammed the door as she left the room. 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and then burst out laughing as Oliver collapsed on top of her “oh my god! That’s about right for us hey?” Felicity chuckled “Thea does seem to know how to time things” Oliver agreed.  
“Are you ok Felicity?” Oliver said after he moved off of her and leaned on his elbow as his blue eyes looked at her checking she was ok. “Yes very much so” Felicity smiled as she turned on her side and leaned in to give Oliver a chaste kiss.

“I know you might think this is quick but I do love you!” Felicity Laughed “what?” Asked Oliver curiously   
“Well when my mom met my stepdad they fell in love quickly and were engaged within 6 weeks so my mom told me when you know you know and guess what Oliver?” She leaned in closer a pushed Oliver onto his back and with their lips lightly touching she whispered “I know” and she she pressed her lips against his. 

“Now come on mr brooding we had better get up before Thea comes back and brings everyone with her!” Said Felicity as she got up and pulled on Oliver’s shirt.   
“Oh god don’t say that because I wouldn’t put it past Speedy!” Oliver groaned with his arms over his face and felicity turned to look at Oliver when she reached the bathroom door “exactly! Now I’m having a shower are you joining me?” Oliver removed his arms and raised an eyebrow “I’d love to but considering what we were just saying I think it’s safer and quicker if I showered in my bathroom!” He said as she stood up and placed a kiss on Felicity’s cheek. “Ok but you owe me!” She replied and he looked at her with a grin “and I look forward to owing you!” He said as he walked into his room. 

 

Felicity and Oliver walked out to the patio by the pool “so Miss Smoak what do you want to do today?” Asked Oliver and Felicity turned to look to face him “I don’t mind as long as I’m with you” she replied with a smile. 

“Ollie! Lis!” Thea came running over “I’m so sorry! I honestly didn’t know you were together last night” she apologised “see this is why you knock before entering Speedy!” Oliver grumbled back “look it’s ok no one got hurt except from embarrassment ok?” Felicity Replied soothingly rubbing Oliver’s forearm and he looked down at Felicity at kissed her “ok! Look don’t worry about it Speedy” he hugged Thea. 

They went over to the others by the sun loungers and they sat down relaxing back and enjoying the sun.   
“Hey are you ok lovely?” Asked Laurel “yeah I am I was shaken up but Oliver helped me” felicity replied “yeah Ollie was REALLY helpful in soothing Lis!!” Thea mocked “Speedy what are you on about? How did he help?” Tommy asked his ears pricking up at the insinuation Thea was making and she turned to Tommy “Well I decided to wake Lis up this morning and I walked in on Ollie and her together!” Thea laughed   
“THEA!” “SPEEDY!” Oliver and felicity yelled “what’s going on?” Diggle Asked and he, Lyla and Roy walked over his eyebrows raised “oh for crying out loud! Thea walked in on Oliver and I together now can we drop it!” Felicity groaned “Thea I told you to knock first!” Said Roy. 

“Ok Felicity are going down to the beach and when we get back I expect this to be forgotten about!” Oliver said firmly looking at Thea and she raised her hands in surrender. 

He pulled Felicity up, grabbed their towels and they walked down the pathway towards the steps at the bottom and down towards the beach.   
“I’m so sorry about that Speedy has no boundaries!” Oliver apologised Felicity Laughed “it’s ok she should meet my mother!” 

Oliver laughed back “are you sure you’re ok?” he asked as they walked along the beach by the water she looked over at him “Yeah it shook me up and I feel betrayed but this is Noah we’re talking about and as much as I hate him and hate what he represents if that hadn’t happened then we may have still be tip toeing around each other” and they both laughed. 

“Do you think you should tell your mom?” He asked “I don’t know I haven’t spoken to her in so long and I don’t even know if she wants to talk to me” Felicity said as she looked down at her feet as they continued talking along the beach “it’s your mom felicity she would want to know you’re ok!” Felicity hugged letting go of Oliver’s hand “you don’t know my mom she’s……. my mom, she’s complex and she told me she wished I didn’t exist and that I ruined her life, I haven’t seen her since I was 14 and got my scholarship to MIT she doesn’t even know where I live and she’s never tried to track me down despite my company making waves all over the world, she doesn’t care about me” Felicity said as she turned to the sea and wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry” Oliver said as he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck “you had such a tough start to life but you’re stronger than that and you’ve come through it all and I’m so happy that you went through that because it brought you to me Felicity” he said as he kissed her neck and she turned her head so that their lips met and she turned around in his arms wrapping her arms round his neck pulling each other close whilst she ran her hands through his hair and he rubbed her back and he squeezed her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. 

They pulled away breathless and just stared at each other “thank you” felicity whispered putting her forehead against his “what for?” Asked Oliver “for loving me” “Felicity it’s not hard to do, I started falling in love with you the first time I held your hand, even if you were trying to break my hand” they laughed and felicity slapped his chest and she pulled him closer and shared a passionate kiss “we need to stop felicity” Oliver said breathlessly between kisses “Why Oliver?” She replied “because if we carry on I will want to throw you down here and make love to you so you know how much I love you” Felicity gasped and pulled away.   
“Oliver” Felicity says quietly she looks behind him and he turns to where she’s looking and see a beach hut “come on!” He says pulling at Felicity’s hand and she giggles and follows him at a brisk pace and as they reach the beach hut Oliver looks around and opens the door where there is a beach lounger with a small mattress on top it was small and simple and the colours were  
bright, just like her.  
He steps in and pulls her in and shuts the door locking it and pulls her to him “now I can show you how much I love you without any interruptions” and he leaned in to kiss her.

 

Today had been an emotional day talking about her parents.  
The both needed to unwind and relax. Oliver sat down on the lounger and pulled her between his legs, his hands settling at her waist. He kissed the soft skin just above her belly button. It made her squirm but his hands kept her firmly in place. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. His touch affected her so deeply, and after thinking about her parents she just wanted to feel. Felicity reached back and undid the ties on her bikini top, letting it drop to the floor and Oliver slowly slid his hands up her sides to her shoulders. Felicity felt the air hit her bare breasts, she leaned her head back moaning softly. He slid his hands slowly up and then down over her nipples and palmed them in hands. She fit him so perfectly.

Felicity shifted her legs, body aching for more and reading her body, Oliver reached for her shorts unbuttoning them and then pulling down the zipper.   
He tugged them down her legs, and before long she was naked before him. She thought for a moment that she should feel embarrassed. He was still fully clothed and just looking at her, but she wasn’t embarrassed. She felt empowered. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around he waist, burying his head in her stomach before he stood up and she helped him pull his t-shirt over his head. Her hands slid down to his shorts and she undid the button, pulling the zipper down. He hissed as her hands brushed against his erection, and she pulled his shorts and his boxers down his legs. She let them fall to the floor as herhands gripped his cock, and Oliver thought he would combust right there. 

“Jesus Felicity!”, he groaned. 

She pushed him back on the lounger and he gladly fell back moving up so he was settled against the back brace. 

She moved onto his lap and straddled his legs. She slowly slid her hot wet core along his cock and he bucked up his hips. His body responding to exactly where he wanted to be, but she was quick and moved with him denying him entry just yet. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her emotions flowing out in her kiss, and he drank it all in. 

“Condom!” she gasped. Slow was good, but time for slow was gone. She needed him now. 

He sat up, as she wrapped herself around him, and reached down to his shorts, pulling the condom out of his pocket. She took it from his hand as he settled back against the lounger, and she opened it and slowly rolled it onto him. He pushed his hips up into her hands and she felt her body clench. Moving back up she kissed him deeply as she slowly lowered onto him and  
they both let out a gasp of pleasure when she was fully seated.   
She hesitated only a moment, letting her body adjust to him, before she started moving. He sat up, wrapping his arms around  
her as she moved on him, and buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting along her collar bone. Her hands were in his hair, and she tugged gently when she felt him thrust his hips up. Their bodies met over and over, faster and  
faster as their need for each reached an all-encompassing pitch, and she kissed him hotly as her hips moved quicker. They both felt the pleasure building and Oliver took control, moving her up and down harder and faster. His hips were  
thrusting up hitting her deep inside, and as she was nearing release he leaned up and took her nipple into his mouth sucking and licking until she cried out, coming hard. He kept thrusting through her release and as her walls squeezed him, he thrust up deep, coming deep inside of her. His body shuddered and he held her tightly to him as they both started to come down. 

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying being joined, and she leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Wow!” she laughed softly. 

He grinned. “Wow!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they walked back up the patio to the villa they find them all sitting around having lunch and Oliver dropped their towels as they walked hand in hand by the sun loungers. 

“Hey! Room for two more?” Oliver Asked with a grin “yeah sure man!” Tommy replied slapping Oliver’s back.   
“We were talking about heading to the club down the road tonight, what do you think?” Asked Laurel “yeah that sounds like fun” felicity agreed “when do we leave?”   
“9pm!” Thea shouted “so now us ladies are going to head into town to shop and get beautified!”

“I’d say you’re pretty beautiful as it is” Oliver leaned over whispered in Felicity’s ear.

“Come on ladies!” Thea shouted and they got up, Oliver pulled felicity to the side “here you go get what you want, anything!” He said slide his black Amex into her hand “no oliver I can’t!” Felicity protested trying to give back the card “I want to treat you as the woman I love! Will you let me?” Felicity looked at Oliver and reluctantly agreed “ok just this once” she said as their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. 

“Ok! Ok! Enough of that! Come on Lis!” Thea said as she dragged Felicity away from Oliver.

“Come on ladies it’s time to shop out hearts out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time!   
> Will be longer next time!   
> Twitter/tumblr: LifeWithRubySlippers   
> Instagram: LifeWithRubySlippers85


	8. Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and once again thank you Oliver’s Muse for help on this one! She’s freaking awesome! 
> 
> In regards to the comment about the condom thing is Felicity likes to be extra careful and as she was sick the other day it can make the pill as not effective ;)

Frack! I can’t believe Thea dragged me in here to do this! Thinks Felicity 

When the women arrived at the local mall Thea dragged them into a high end lingerie store because apparently they needed to shop ‘layer By layer’. Thea had handed Felicity loads of lingerie sets but nothing had felt right so felicity gave up and decided to leave the store feeling totally unsexy. 

She reached the doors and looked over to see a dark green lace lingerie set the bra was strapless and the panties were sheer lace, she found her size and slipped back into the changing room. She slipped them on and was checking it fit when Thea pulled back the curtain. 

“Wow! My brother won’t know what to do with himself with you in that set!” Boomed Thea   
“Thea!! Seriously don’t you knock?!” Grumbled Felicity “Sorry! I was just wondering what was taking you so long” she replied   
“Well the sets that you gave me were awful so I was going to give up when I saw this set” Felicity mumbled “hey Lis! What’s wrong?” Asked Thea her voice filled with concern “nothing Thea” felicity said with her eyes cast down.   
“Lis I know there’s something wrong what is it?” She replied “it’s just I don’t know if I should get this because I’m totally not desirable” felicity shrugged “I think Ollie would beg to differ! Come on treat yourself!” Thea said as she closed the curtain. 

Felicity changed and came out and gave Thea a quiet thanks as she went up to the counter.  
Once she was handed the bag with the garments in she turned to the others and Thea put her arm around felicity “he’s going to love it! And I really shouldn’t be saying that because he’s my brother and I do not want to picture that!” Thea chuckled with humour. 

“Right come on ladies time to find that perfect outfit!” Thea said as she link her arm through Felicity’s and left the shop.

They walked through the mall and stopped in front of a posh boutique “let’s go in here!” She said “oh I don’t know Thea this looks too pricey” Replied Felicity with a worried voice and then said “ok!” When Thea raised her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

They all walked around looking for the perfect outfit, Felicity turned and saw the perfect dress that would match the lingerie perfectly, she pulled it from the rail and headed to the changing room, once she had it on she looked in the mirror, it was also dark green knee length fitted and showed all her soft curves with a slit up her right thigh, the sleeves cupped her upper arms and showed off her shoulders and neck. She knew that this was the perfect dress and with a smile she changed and headed out to the counter and used Oliver’s card.   
Once she purchased the dress she went back to the changing room to see Thea leaving the room with a white sleeveless top and an Aztec print mini skirt. 

“Any luck Thea?” Asked felicity “yep” thea replied popping the word at the end. Laurel came out with a vintage style circle dress in midnight blue which brought out her eyes. Sara had picked skin tight leather pants with a cropped halter neck top to match. Nyssa had chosen a deep rouge bolero style dress that stopped at her knees and Lyla had chosen a white fitted lace dress that showed off her tiny little baby bump. 

Once they left the shop they all headed to the salon to be pampered. 

Lyla, Laurel and Nyssa were all getting their nails done whilst Thea, Felicity and Sara all got a pedicure.   
“So Lis I know I walked in on you and Ollie but what is the deal with you two?” Asked Thea “I’m not sure Thea, well he told me and I told him that we love each other” at that point the others either squealed or gasped an “oh my god!” “Don’t you think that’s a little soon?” Asked Nyssa and Felicity cocked her head to the side and looked at Nyssa with a small smile and said “when you know you know” everyone smiled at her “I’m so happy for you Felicity” said Lyla with a smile “I felt the exact same way with Johnny and now look where we are!” “Well I don’t think Oliver and I are quite there yet, I know we have said I love you but we haven’t even spoken about what happens once we leave here!” 

“Lis, I’ve never seen Ollie like this with anyone, Helena screwed him up good and proper so he’s been guarded ever since” said Laurel earnestly “I’m so pleased he found you!” “She’s right Felicity you’ve brought him out of his brooding Shell” agreed Sara.

“See Lis I told you Ollie adores you!” Grinned Thea.   
“Thank you ladies! I just want to be happy” “and you will be” Replied Lyla. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The women all returned to the villa at 8pm after grabbing some dinner out and being made up perfectly. 

Felicity had simple make up with a simple cat eye and deep red lips and her hair had been curled to look like a Hollywood star. 

She sneaked up the stairs to have a quick shower and get dressed, she slipped into her new lingerie and pulled on her dark green dress. She was pulling on her shoes just as Oliver walked in through the joining doors, she looked up and gulped feeling the heat rise and prickle her skin at the sight of him. He was wearing a dark grey denim style shirt, black jeans and black suede boots. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Felicity loved him, after opening and closing his mouth a few times he finally spoke “WOW!” He said with a rasp in his voice as he walked closer to her “you look amazing! Beautiful! Stunning!” He reached her and slipped his arms around her and rested his hands on the curve of her bum “gorgeous!” He said in a whisper and he leaned in to give her a soft kiss and felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, they pulled back slightly and Felicity fingered the lapel of his shirt and looked up at Oliver through her lashes and gave a throaty giggle and said “you don’t look too bad yourself!” She leaned in a gave him a hard kiss and he groaned “Don’t start something you’re not willing to finish” Oliver said against her lips “I am willing to finish I’m just into delayed gratification Mr Queen” she said with a smirk and Oliver growled as she slipped out of his arms and picked up her bag and turned to Oliver “come on! The sooner we leave the sooner you can hold me close whilst dancing” as she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the door and down the hallway to the stairs. 

Everyone was in the kitchen enjoying a glass of prosecco. “There you both are! I thought I was going to have to send Thea to drag you out of the room!” Laughed Tommy whilst winking at them both.   
“Here you go Lis, Ollie!” Said Thea as she handed them both a glass. 

“To fabulous holidays and true love!” Grinned Thea!   
“CHEERS!” Said everyone. Once everyone had finished their drinks Sara said “shall we go then?” And when everyone agreed they headed to the front door.   
Oliver turned to Felicity “I love you” she smiled up at him and whispered “I love you too” and kissed him.   
“Come on lovebirds!” Laughed Diggle “Johnny leave them alone it’s sweet!” Smiled Lyla. 

They walked down the road and when they got halfway down they could hear the beat of the music coming from the club.   
They turn the corner and saw the name of the club in neon lights “The Aurora” the bouncers on the door checked their id’s and let them in.   
Felicity could feel the pulse of the music vibrating through her and she turned to look at Oliver as Sara dragged her to the dance floor as Oliver and the other men went to the bar. 

Felicity giggled when Sara started to do the floss and decided to join in because what the hell shes on holiday she may as well let her hair down. 

Felicity felt a warm hand on her back and she turned to see Oliver grinning like a Cheshire Cat down at her holding out a glass of red wine too her “your favourite Miss Smoak” He said loudly so she could hear “you’re too good to me Mr Queen” and sh Brook at large sip and moaned with her eyes closed, when she opened her eyes she saw that Oliver’s eyes had darkened and she smirked leaned up to his ear her lips grazing his lobe “delayed gratification Mr Queen, delayed gratification!” She turned around and walked away back to the others swinging her hips and Oliver gulped and felt a hand slap his back “you’re so screwed Ollie!” Tommy laughed pleased it’s not him “shut up Tommy!” Oliver groaned rubbing his hand over his face as he watched Felicity’s bum wiggle in her dress ‘damn she looks good in that dress’ he thinks and turns to look at the others seeing them laughing at him and he sits down at their booth “ok yes I’m totally screwed!” As he takes a sip from his bottle of beer. 

“So Tommy how are the wedding plans coming along?” Asked Diggle. “Good man good! I wish we could just get married now” Tommy said as he looked over at Laurel adoringly “why? Patter of tiny feet also?” Joked Roy.   
Tommy looked at Roy “nope I just love her so much and if it had been up to me we would have eloped and got married just the two of us, I don’t care where we get married, we could get married in the toilets for all I care as long as Laurel is the one I’m marrying!” Tommy blurted out “woah” Diggle Laughed “I’m pleased for you Tommy!” Smiled Oliver “I know what you mean! If it was up to me Thea and I would get married tomorrow!” Agreed Roy 

“WHAT?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!” Yelled Oliver “what?! I love her! Why not?” Asked Roy in defence “because you’re both too young! That’s why!” Oliver replied   
“Oliver man! Age is just a number! Lyla and I were younger than them when we got married and we love each other just as much!” Interjected Diggle 

“I know! I know! It’s just it’s my little sister and I still see her as the little kid who chased Tommy and I around. It’s just difficult to see her all grown up!” Oliver said with a sigh “look Roy I’m so pleased that you’re both happy and if I could choose Thea to end up with anyone it would be you! Thank you for being there for Thea” Roy smiled and replied “it’s easy to be there for the woman you love” Oliver looked over at Felicity and thought ‘yes it is, so easy!” 

Just then he noticed a creepy guy walk up to Felicity and put his hands on her, he could feel himself getting angry and he growled “what’s wrong Ollie?” Asked Tommy and he looked to where Oliver was looking “Oh!” Oliver started to get up but stopped when Felicity turned round to face the guy her face stony. The guy kept pulling her to him and she kept pushing him away, Oliver could see she was getting angry and when the guy pinched her bum she slapped him.

Oliver smiled but stormed over and just as he got there he heard the guy say “you’re such a prick tease! Slut!” She slapped him again and he grabbed her “excuse me is there a problem” Oliver asked gritting his teeth “no! Now fuck off and leave us alone dick!” Said the guy without looking at him, Oliver put his hand on the guys shoulder and squeezed “I’m afraid I can’t do that!” Said Oliver angrily and the guy let go of Felicity as he shrugged Oliver’s hand off his shoulder and squared up to Oliver getting in his face “oh and why’s that?!” The guy growled and Oliver glared at the guy and said “because she’s my girlfriend and I don’t share!” He grabbed the guy’s wrist and twisted it and felt it snap “ OOOOOWWWWWW! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING WRIST! the guy screamed in pain “you’re lucky that’s all I did! Now get the fuck out of here before me and my friends have to throw you out!” He shoved the guy back and the guy scrambled to his feet and ran off clutching his wrist.

“You ok man?” Asked Diggle “yeah I’m fine” Replied Oliver watching Felicity and he walked over to her “I’m sorry felic-“ his words cut short when her lips landed on his in a passionate kiss and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, after a few minutes of kissing they pulled apart breathing heavily and Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and stared at him in wonder “what?” Asked Oliver with a smile “you called me your girlfriend!” She replied with a simple smile. 

“Of course! What did you expect me to call you?” He asked “I don’t know I just didn’t know that we were now boyfriend and girlfriend!” Oliver looked at Felicity and searched her face, he lifted his hand and stroked her cheek her cheek softly “Felicity?” “Yes?” “Youre so much more to me than a girlfriend but would you be my girlfriend?” He asked, Felicity giggled and nodded “yes!” And she hugged him and he squeezed her back “thank god! I thought you were going to say no then!” Laughed Oliver   
“Never! I love you too much to let you go!” Felicity Replied as she pressed her lips to Oliver’s.

Oliver deepened the kiss as Felicity leaned her neck back further. And he slipped his hands down her back and grabbed her bum squeezing it and Felicity moaned and he felt it vibrate through him. “This is mine. Only I can touch it!” Oliver said against her ear as he tugged on her lobe and she felt it in her core “oh god! Yes Oliver! Only you!” She moaned, they started grinding to the music the vibration of the beat running through them both heightening their senses. 

As Felicity moved against Oliver on the dance floor, she felt his response to her movements and felt her own body react to him. She had been feeling a little off tonight and so her confidence was waning. She knew Oliver wanted her. She knew that he loved her and wanted to be with her, but it still surprised her that a man like him could want her.  
Oliver rubbed up against her as they moved to the music and whispered in her ear. “When I get you home tonight Miss Smoak. I am going to make you cum so many times that your whole body will be tingling for days." She closed her eyes and moved her hips against him. She could feel him hard against her core, and she moaned softly in the back of her throat.  
“I think we should leave now!” she said, and grabbing his hand started pulling him toward the front doors of the club.

 

As soon as they hit the door to Oliver’s room, Felicity became a litte hesitant. 

She couldn’t explain why she was suddenly so down on her confidence but she knew Oliver had noticed. He led her to the bed and sat down holding her hands in his larger ones.

“Felicity what is wrong? You have not been yourself all day.”

She gave him looked at him and squeezed his hands. “It has nothing to do with you Oliver. I just cannot stop thinking and wondering how someone like you could want someone like me. I mean we come from two completely different backgrounds. You could have any beautiful woman you wanted!”

Oliver stopped her by placed his finger on her lips. “Felicity Smoak! There is a whole list of reasons that I want you.” He kissed the side of her neck. “Why I desire you.” he moved and kissed the opposite side of her neck.   
His lips trailed up her cheek and grazed across her lips. “You are beautiful!” his lips trailed to her earlobe and he softly tugged it with his teeth. “And desirable.“   
She moaned as he kissed back down her neck and lightly bit her shoulder. He motioned for her to stand up and moved her between his legs as he sat on the bed. His eyes drifted down over her body and the way she looked in her green dress set his insides on fire. He ran his hands up her legs and slowly slid her dress up to her waist.   
The lace boy shorts she was wearing made him groan and he pushed her dress higher.   
Felicity saw the lust written on his face and she pulled the dress up and over her head. Her nipples pushed against the lace strapless bra she was wearing and they called to him. She moaned as she noticed the tent in his jeans and he slid his hands up and over her bra, his thumbs pressing and stroking her nipples. Felicity felt her body growing wet, and knew he could smell her arousal.   
His left hand drifted down and slid between her legs and he pressed her legs apart. Her head fell back as he touched her and he growled when he felt how she was responding to him.

He stood and undid the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. Taking her hand he placed it over his hard cock and groaned, “How can you not know how desirable you are? Just feel what you do to me.”

She stroked him through his boxers and as she grew bolder, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. 

He pulled her bra down off of her breasts around her waist and his mouth captured her nipple sucking and stroking the hard tip. Her free hand moved up to grip his hair as she stroked him harder.   
He was moving his hips against her hand he knew if they continued like this much longer he was going to come in his boxers like a teenager.  
He slowly walked her back towards the door and pressed her against his as he moved his hands to her lace short.   
Pushing them down her legs, she quickly removed them before she shoved his boxers down to his thighs.   
Their kisses were growing heated and intense and Felicity gripped him tight before he pulled his cock from her hand and reached down to his jeans, pulling a condom from his pocket.

She grabbed it from him and opened it, slowly rolling it down his hard length, and he groaned as his head fell back at her touch.  
He opened his eyes and the hunger she saw sent her confidence soaring. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed her against the door and slid into her tight channel. He couldn’t wait any longer before he started thrusting his hips.  
“God Felicity you feel so good. You drive me crazy!” he whispered as he moved in and out deep and so very strong. Moans and whimpers left her lips as she moved her hips against him pulling him into her, and their movements became heated. She buried her head in his neck as he started moving so fast she could only hold on and soon she felt her body start to tense.   
Oliver felt her climbing toward orgasm, and he whispered into her ear. “You are so fucking sexy Felicity. No one affects me the way you do.”  
His sincere words were all she needed and she cried out as her body flew into intense orgasmic pleasure. He continued thrusting as her body milked him and before he knew it he was flying over the edge with her. He pressed tightly into her and held her close as his body released and after a few moments their breathing ragged and spent, he let her legs fall to the floor.

He cupped her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “Don’t ever doubt how much I want or desire you again.”  
She nodded and kissed him softly.

“Now for round two!” He said as he felt himself starting to harden against her stomach.  
“Nice to know you keep your promises Mr Queen!” Said Felicity in a husky voice  
“Only for you Miss Smoak! Only for you!” Said Oliver as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww they’re now in a relationship and who liked protective growls Oliver?  
> Twitter/tumblr: LifeWithRubySlippers   
> Instagram: LifeWithRubySlippers85


	9. Alone time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter I’m so pleased your enjoying this!   
> Hope you like this chapter and please don’t hate me!

Frack! Honestly how can someone as beautiful as Oliver love or desire me so much? Thinks Felicity as she lies on her said watching Oliver sleep, look at his lashes! His jaw could cut glass and don’t get me started on his beard where I’m pretty sure I can feel the burn on the inside of my thighs where he was last night, she thinks as she blushes.

“Stop staring” Oliver croaks opening one eye “I can’t help it, have you seen you?” She replies “have you seen you Felicity?” Oliver chuckles and Felicity looks away with a grimace and turns to get out of bed but Oliver catches her before she can get up “Hey what’s wrong? An-“ Asks Oliver “nothing” she replies “and don’t say nothing” Oliver growls and he stares at her “Felicity?” She looks away “Fel-ic-ity?!” And he turns her face to him as he looks down at her “come on Felicity, I’m worried!” She sighs and she feels a tear slip down her cheek and he wipes it away “why?” She whispers “why what?” Asks Oliver confused “why me? You could have anyone you want but you chose me.” She says looking into his blue eyes and Oliver loses his breath “felicity, the question should be why not you?” He said as he places a kiss on her lips “You’re beautiful” kiss “kind” kiss “caring” kiss “smart” kiss ”inquisitive” kiss “passionate” kiss “sexy” kiss “desirable” kiss “and the love of my life” this kiss becomes passionate very quickly and she feels his tongue swipe along her lips until she grants him access and she moans as their tongues meet, when the need for breath becomes too intense they break away breathless “that’s why” he says 

“Thank you” she whispers as she gets up and heads for the shower and whilst it’s heating up she brushes her teeth before stepping beneath the spray.   
She sighed and closed her eyes as the hot water ran over her body and her muscles relaxed.  She heard the bathroom door open and saw Oliver walk in taking off his clothes as he entered. He opened the door and stepped in behind her. 

She felt her body shudder as he stepped up behind herand his arms slid around her waist. Her pulled her gently back toward him, and kissedbetween her neck and her shoulder. 

She moved her hands back to his thighs pressing against him as his hands slide up over her breasts. The water along with the touch of his hands was causing her body to burn, and as his calloused palms kneaded her breasts her hips arched back. She rubbed back against him and he pushed his hips forward, his hard cock pressing into her ass. 

He grabbed her hands and placed them on the wall in front of her and whispered in her ear, “Hold on.”

He moved back and she felt the spray of the water hit her back as she guided her hips. His hands ran up the line of her back and the water made his touch smooth as his hands went up to her shoulders and then back down to hips. 

She moaned softly and pleaded. 

“Please Oliver!”

He leaned down and ran his lips along her back, his hands sliding down her thighs along with the rivulets of water. The feeling was so erotic that Felicity whimpered as the need inside of her grew. He slowly slid his hands back up her legs, and his right hand moved up between her thighs.

“Spread your legs!” he whispered. His breathing was harsh and ragged in her ear and it made her ache even more.

When he touched her center, she let out a long moan as she felt his fingers spread her open and dipped inside. He groaned as he felt how hot and wet she was for him, and it turned him on to such a degree that he knew if he did not get inside of her soon that he was going to lose control. His fingers started to pump slowly and Felicity thought she her legs would give out. She moved her hips along with his fingers and as she started to feel her orgasm building he moved his fingers to her clit flicking it “SHIT OLIVER! I’M SO CLO- OHHHHHHH YES!!” She screamed as he pinched her clit and her orgasm exploded through her. He stopped and slid his fingers from her body.

She was panting heavily from her orgasm and before she could protest she felt him slide inside of her. God, he felt so good that she pressed back into him taking him as deep as he could go. He slid his hands up and over her shoulders and then just started thrusting. The feel of him inside of her, plus the hot water were causing her body to tremble and she lowered her head as their hips met over and over again. It was becoming overwhelming and she could feel his speed building as he started climbing toward release.

“Shit!” he said as he hit particularly deep and as he pulled her back onto him again and again he felt her walls start to pulse around him.  
His left hand slid down and flicked her clit and soon she was combusting around him. Her hands slid slightly on the wall as her legs trembled and her body shook.  
He felt her body pulse around him and thrust hard as he came inside of her. She moaned as she felt him release and his body gently shook his breath hot on her back. He stayed behind her for a moment their bodies together still joined as he kissed her lower back softly. Reaching forward he turned off the water and pulled out of her, and let her out of the shower. Her legs were still shaking so he dried her off quickly and picked her up carrying her to the bed.

 

~~~~~~~

Once they were dressed, she dressed in a bright pink cami skater dress and he in a fitted grey tshirt and long shorts, they went downstairs to find it deserted “where’s everyone?” Asked Felicity confused “no idea” Replied Oliver flummoxed “well seeing as no one is here let’s jump in the pool” he said with a cheeky smile.

“Ok!” She said as she took her dress off and he took his tshirt off as he said “I’ll grab the towels” and turned to grab them and heard a splash and turned round and smiled at felicity just coming to the surface as he walked back he noticed that her bra and panties were on the floor and she was naked in the pool, she smiled up with a cheery grin “what are you waiting for Mr Queen?!” She laughed.

He took off his shorts and jumped in naked, when he came up for air her noticed she was all the way on the other side “what are you doing all the way over there?” He called out as he started to swim over to her and when he got closer she dived under water and through his legs “what the?” He gasped as he turned around to find her laughing “just you wait Miss Smoak” he growled as he made his way over to her once he reached her she splashed him in the face giggling away “oh no you didn’t just do what I thought you did!” He said glaring at her and then he splashed her. 

She pushed him under the water and when he came back up he spluttered water out of his mouth “oh you’re going to pay for that!” He started swimming towards her and she squealed trying to swim away but he caught her and started tickling her “ no stop it Oliver!” She giggled and he turned her around to face him and he leant in closer to her lips and she closed her eyes and just as she felt his breath on her face he threw her up in the air and she land underneath the water. 

“OLIVER!” She screamed when she came to the surface and she went to push him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her just as he went underneath the water with her.

It was the best kiss they Felicity had ever experienced and when they came to the top she looked at him “I love you Oliver! What am I going to do once we’ve gone back to Star City?” She Asked breathlessly   
Oliver looked at her tipping his head to the side “Well I was thinking I don’t think I can cope without you sleeping next to me so, Felicity?” “Yes?” “Will you move in with me?” She looked at him in shock “I know it feels super fast but I can’t live without you and I’m in this for the long haul and I can’t wait to see you grow round with our children and to be able to call you Mrs Queen” she gasped “Oliver” she whispered “Sorry But I couldn’t not tell you that Felicity because I love you but” he continued “when you know you know” they both said at the same time 

Felicity smiled with tears in her eyes “Oliver I’ve been thinking the same too but was worried that I’d scare you off” “never gonna happen” he replied “I love you Oliver and I would love to move in with you!” She Smiled and leaned in to kiss him. 

Smiling against his lips and she felt him laugh. They looked into each others eyes and couldn’t stop smiling. She looked at his lips and he pressed his lips against hers and gave her a passionate kiss. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt his erection hit her folds and she moaned and felt her back hit the edge of the pool and arched into Oliver because of how cold the wall was. He moved his lips to her ear and bit her lobe and she felt it in her core “fuck Oliver!” She groaned “that was the plan Felicity” he chuckled As he licked and nipped her neck and then soothed it and sucked her neck and she moaned “Oliver I need you!” He moved his hand to her folds and pushed in two feeling how wet she was “god Felicity your so wet!” He growled against her neck and pushed his fingers in and out of her and pressed against her walls, he moved his mouth down to he left breast and tugged on her nipple. Felicity moaned “oh Oliver!” She could feel her orgasm building, she moved her hand down to his arm that was pushing in and out of her and pushed it away and his mouth moved of her breast with a pop “felicity?” 

She looked at him with darkened eyes “I want you inside of me when I cum! No will you just fuck me!” She pleaded “with pleasure” he replied as he moved his cock to her entrance “oh I sure hope so” she replied and she screamed out as he thrust into her “Felicity you feel so good!” He groaned pulling out slowly and then thrust in hard again and again “oh shit Oliver! Faster! I need you to fuck me faster” she said as she looked in his eyes seeing his desire reflected back at her and he thrust into her and she felt him hit her gspot “YES! RIGHT THERE!” as she threw her head back and Oliver sucked her neck just under her jaw and he moaned as she squeezed her walls around him. 

“Shit Felicity I’m so close!” He groaned and thrust his tongue in her mouth as his cock thrust into her. He kept thrusting in and out of her and she could feel her orgasm approaching fast and hard! She scratched her nails down his back and Oliver gave a few more hard and fast thrusts before they came together and she bit his shoulder as her orgasm slammed into her and his orgasm hit him harder and longer, he coated her walls as he came knowing she was his made this orgasm all the more intense. 

“Shit! Wow!” Felicity said once they came down “ that was...” she laughed “fucking amazing! The best I’ve ever had” Oliver replied with a chuckle   
He pulled out of her and they both groaned. 

He helped her out of the pool and helped dry her off and picked her up and took her back to their room as she kissed the side of his face “love you” she said tiredly “love you too baby” Oliver replied as he laid her down on their bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

BANG BANG!!

BANG BANG! 

The both came to cuddled up together “what the hell?” Oliver said as he squeezed Felicity 

“BANG BANG BANG BANG!! 

“There’s someone at the door Oliver!” Said Felicity with a hoarse voice “I’ll go” he said as he pulled on his tshirt and shorts   
“I’ll be there in a minute” she replied as he left the room and pulled on her dress quickly and ran out the room and down the stairs 

“What the hell do you mean?” She heard Oliver growl as she got closer and her eyes widened when she saw the police at the door “Oliver what’s going on?” 

“Mr Queen Miss Smoak, you were at The Aurora last night with friends I understand and left early? Yes?” Asked the police officer 

“Yes that’s right” Replied Felicity as she rubbed Oliver’s back 

“Ok well I’m afraid that not long after you left there was an explosion and we have the right to believe that your friends were in there and didn’t survive” Felicity felt her knees buckle and Oliver caught her as she screamed “NOOOOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum!   
> Sorry I couldn’t resist to end it on a cliffhanger! Lilcaz is going to be maaaaad! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/instagram: MsOlicitySQueen   
> Tumblr: OlicitySmoakingQueen85   
> Now taking prompts


	10. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this out! I had a moment of doubt but I’m back!   
> No cliffhanger this time and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Frack! “No no no no! You must have it wrong?!” Felicity cried as Oliver held her. “Please I can’t lose my family are you sure this isn’t some sort of mistake?” Asked Oliver his voice shaking from the emotion. 

“I’m afraid not Mr Queen” Said the police officer apologetically “I’m afraid you will need to come in to identify your family but I will leave you for today and the detective will call you to arrange a time to come in” he continued and left the villa.

Oliver was sat on the sofa with Felicity in his lap rocking her back and forth trying to sooth her as she sobbed. “It’s not fair, Tommy & Laurel were getting married! Oliver your sister my best friend, oh gosh Lyla she and John were going to be parents! Oh it’s all my fault!” She cried. Oliver who had been staring into space came to at her words “hey hey hey! How is this your fault? Did you cause the explosion?” He asked her “no but-“ “Well then it’s not your fault. None of them would want her to blame ourselves” he said into the top of her head. 

“I just can’t believe they’re all gone! Why? Why has this happened?! Oh my gosh our friends and family were dying whilst we were fucking each other!” She said loudly as she stood up pacing back and forth covering her mouth with her hand. 

Oliver started to approach her “Felici-“ he started as he touched her shoulder and she flinched away “no Oliver! Don’t touch me! I’m disgusted with myself!” “Baby! It’s not your fault or mine, we didn’t know” he said gently trying to pull her to him “NO! STAY AWAY!” She yelled as she ran off up the stairs. 

Oliver sighed “FUCK!” He shouted as he threw his phone across the room. What was he meant to tell his parents, they would blame him, he’d lost his little sister and his best friend in one night! Neither of them would get married or have children.   
They were gone! Gone forever! 

He walked out onto the patio and walked over to the pool, they must have it wrong he thought and for the first time in years he sent up a prayer that they were all ok. 

 

~~~~~~~

Felicity walked into her room and slammed the door, she changed into sweatpants and a strappy top wanting to be comfortable and walked over to the bed and sat down and put her head in her hands.  
She couldn’t believe that whilst her friends were dying she and Oliver were having sex. “Oh god! No! The universe hates me!” She was so sad that she would never see them again, she would never hear Thea tease her, Roy fear Oliver, see Diggle care for Lyla or hold their baby, she would never see Sara’s beaming smile whilst looking at Nyssa and she would never hear Tommy tease Oliver whilst Laurel told him off.

She would never experience those things again because they’re gone. GONE! 

At that thought her stomach turned and she ran into the bathroom dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach, she felt so tired and weak, she laid down on the cold floor and felt sleep overcome her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

It was dark out when Felicity came to a few hours later to the sound of her room door closing “Felicity?” Asked Oliver his voiced laced with concern when he couldn’t find her “Oliver?” She replied in a hoarse voice and he opened the bathroom door to see her her on the floor.   
“FELICITY! Baby are you ok?!” He asked as he cupped her face searching her eyes “not really but you know why!” He looked at her as he lifted her to her feet and she felt her emotions get the better of her.

Tears fell down Felicity’s cheeks as she looked up at Oliver. “I’m sorry for pushing you away” she whispered. She could see the emotion in his eyes as well; the hurt. He gently brushed the tears from her cheek “hey it’s ok I understand” he leaned down kissing her softly. The kiss was comforting and gentle, and Felicity responded to it immediately. She needed to forget for a moment that they had lost so much. She wanted to forget. And with Oliver she could forget, if even for a moment.

She pressed her body closer to him and deepened the kiss, and he paused only for a moment in surprise before he responded with a tightening of his arms around her. Their kiss turned passionate and needy as they both tried to escape the grief that seemed to eat at their souls. Felicity reached for the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it up and over his head. She dropped it to the ground as her hands stroked over his chest. She loved his chest.   
Oliver shivered at her touch and pulled her shirt up and off her body. The thin lace bra did nothing to hide her desire for him and he pulled her closer so their chests were touching. Felicity let out the sweetest of moans, as Oliver reached down and undid her pants, pushing them down her legs. She stepped quickly out of her shoes before discarding her pants and took his hand and walked to the bed. She turned to him, and kissed him softly. “I need to be with you Oliver.”

She reached down and unfastened his pants quickly shoving them down his legs. The rest of their clothes followed shortly and when he pulled her to him again and their skin touched, the sweet gasp that left her lips echoed in his deeper one. He picked her up and laid her back on the bed and parted her legs lying between them as their kiss deepened. He groaned as her hands moved up and gripped his hair causing his hips to shift against her. She was very warm all over, but where their bodies would join was hot and wet and his cock hardened instantly at the feel of her. Their bodies seemed made for each other and Felicity cradled him between her thighs as their kisses moved from deep and languid to more insistent, sexier.  
Felicity sighed as she arched her hips toward him. She needed him inside of her and she slid her hand down to touch him, gently stroking his length. It was almost his undoing. He pushed against her hand kissing and sucking down her neck and Felicity shifted her hips guiding him to her entrance.   
He kissed her hard and deep as he entered her and she held onto him tightly savoring the feeling. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as he started to move and the pace was so erotic and complete that she felt a jolt of heat spread through her body. She matched her rhythm to his as their hips danced, meeting and then moving away, and his strokes lit a fire in her that started to burn hotter and hotter with each thrust of his hips.  
He felt her body responding to his and continued his pace as he kissed her face, her neck, her shoulders and his body jerked with desire as he felt her gently bite his shoulder. It caused his hips to thrust deeper hitting more spots within her and she started the climb to an orgasm that hit her so hard, she gasped out loud in surprise. Their other meetings had been harder, faster but this was completely different. They were connecting through their love and their grief and as her walls pulsed around him he came inside of her with a soft groan into her neck. He stayed deep inside of her as they held each other and their bodies slowly returned to normal.  
He kissed her lips softly and as he tried to move away, she held him close. “Just a little while longer.”

~~~~~~~~~

Felicity woke up the next morning draped over Oliver’s chest, she smiled she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found him but then the smile turned sad when she remembered yesterday. She kissed his chest trying to stop her emotions from overpowering her “Felicity?” Oliver croaked and her ran his hand through her hair. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes “oh baby come here” he said as he pulled her up and tight to him “I know baby I know” he said softly into her hair soothing her. 

“We have to go and identify them today don’t we?” She Asked her voice filled with emotion “I’m afraid so Felicity, we need to get up soon” he said as he looked at the time “the detective called last night, he’s picking us up at 10am” “ok we better get ready then” Felicity said as she turned and quietly got out of bed.

They got ready in silence Felicity only put a little make up on and decided on a floaty flowery dress. Oliver chose jeans and a blue shirt. 

They met downstairs and she tried to have breakfast but no sooner had she eaten anything it came back up again “Felicity? Baby? Are you sure you’re up for this?” Oliver Asked from the bathroom doorway “yes Oliver we need to do this” she replied and Oliver opened his mouth to say something but the door bell interrupted them. 

“Come on let’s go” Felicity said after she cleaned her teeth and he held out his hand something she was grateful for because she was feeling so weak still. 

Oliver opened the door “hi” “are you ready to go sir?” Asked the detective “as we will ever be” he replied.  
Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand as they got into the car and twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital, they followed the detective and when they reached the rooms with the body Felicity looked at Oliver with tears streaming down her face and she realised Oliver was breaking down “Oh Oliver!” She grabbed his face and went on her tip toes placed a kiss on his forehead “I’m here for you” Oliver hugged Felicity and they only let go of each other when they were interrupted. 

“Hi I’m Dr Schwartz, I’m so sorry for your loss Mr Summers and Miss Moore” said the doctor. Oliver and Felicity looked at each other confused “sorry what did you say?” Asked Oliver “I said I was sorry for your loss” she replied “yes I heard that but what did you call us?” “Mr Summers and Miss Moore, is that not correct?” She Asked confused 

“No we’re not we’re Mr Queen and Miss Smoak, what the hell is going on?!” Oliver said starting to get angry “Oliver calm down let’s find out what’s going on” Said Felicity soothingly 

“I’m so sorry I will find out what’s with the confusing” Said Dr Schwartz as she ran off. A few minutes later she came back with the detective  
“I am so sorry Mr Queen Miss Smoak! The police officer that knocked at your door went to the wrong address” explained the detective apologetically “your family and friends are in Ward 7 and they just have a few cuts and bruises”

“I will take you to them now” explained Dr Schwartz and Oliver and Felicity followed in shock barely believing what’s happening, they turned a corner and came face to face with Ward 7 with their friends “SPEEDY!” Oliver yelled and Thea looked up and ran towards him “OLLIE!” “Oh thank god” Said Oliver when he had her in his arms and everyone came over hugging each other and crying. 

The only person missing was Nyssa “where’s Nyssa?” Asked Felicity looking at Sara and she could see she was crying “I’m so sorry Lis I didn’t know!” Confused she asked “what do you mean Sara?” “Nyssa was working with your dad, she was holding an explosive at the club next to your dad, they were working together!” “What?!” Oliver said “they were planning on getting you to sign over your chip for our lives but the explosive backfired and killed them both” “my fathers dead?” Asked Felicity quietly “yes I’m so sorry if I had known I would have tried to stop it” “it’s not your fault Sara! I’m glad he’s dead! I’m sorry about Nyssa though!” She hugged Sara tightly “not as sorry as I am”

“Let’s go home!” Said Oliver 

When they all got back to the villa they all went their separate ways, Felicity walked into her room with Oliver not far behind her, once he shut the door her grabbed Felicity and kissed her hard, shocked she slowly relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled apart she looked at him and ran her hand through his beard “what was that for?” She Asked “to remind me that I’m so lucky to have amazing family and friends and a beautiful girlfriend that I love so much” he replied “I love you too Oliver” she kissed him 

“Now I’d really like to make love to you Miss Smoak” she smiled and whispered huskily “by all means Mr Queen!” He Laughed picked her up and threw her on the bed squealing. 

He looked down at her and thought ‘damn I’m so lucky I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?   
> Let me know   
> Twitter @msolicitysqueen   
> Instagram olicity_Smoakingqueen


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but I hope you enjoy as it’s full of olicity goodness!

Frack! Where had the last 3 weeks gone?! Thought Felicity as she was packing her case. It had been a lovely holiday. Yes the first week had been emotional what with her father holding her friends hostage and then he and Nyssa causing an explosion and being told they were all dead to find out that it was that poor couples friends, she felt so horrid that because of her father their friends had died so she had paid her respects and paid for their funerals it was the least she could do.   
Through all of that Oliver was there for her and supported her and she’d never felt more loved. The last 2 weeks had been filled with laughter, fun, food, sangria and lots of amazing sex with Oliver. 

She looked over to the adjoining door to see Oliver smiling away to himself, she laughed to herself as she closed her case and walked into his room and walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his shirt covered back “Hey you” he said with a chuckle “hey” she whispered “I’ve finished backing, you?” “This is the last thing to go in” Oliver said as he zipped up his case and placed it on the floor and turned around and put his hands on her waist and took a deep breath “I love you you know that right?” He said sincerely “I do, I love you too so much I can’t wait to get back so we can move in together” he placed a gentle kiss on her lips just as there was a knock on the door “you two we’re leaving in 30 mins” Thea yelled through the door “ok! We’ll be down soon” Oliver called back. 

“30 minutes?” Felicity said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face as she pushed Oliver down on the bed and she straddled his hips and leant down and pressed a hard kiss on his lips “I think I know how to kill some time that would be satisfactory for both of us” Said Felicity as she grazed his ear lobe with her teeth “Felicity!” Oliver groaned and she continued kissing down his neck nipping and sucking as she went and she moaned as he grazed her nipples through her dress and she pulled the straps down and he moved the material away as he took her nipple into his mouth. She felt it in her core and she knew she needed him now! 

“Oliver! I need you in me now! “She begged “please!” As she placed her hand over his jean covered erection and pressed down “shit Felicity! He moaned.   
She pulled down his zip and he moved his jeans and briefs down his thighs and his cock sprang free and she took him in her hand swiping the head with her thumb gathering the precum and looked into his eyes as she brought her hand to her mouth and he gasped.

He moved his hands to the bottom of her dress and put his hand to her panty covered folds “fuck Felicity you’re so wet” he groaned and she leaned down and whispered in his ear “only for you” and she heard him gasp as he moved her panties to the side and she moved his cock to her entrance and he pushed up and she slammed down onto his “ah!” Felicity shouted out as she started thrusting up and down riding him hard and fast and when he started thrusting up she felt the tingle in her toes begin.   
“Oliver! I’m close!” She gasped out “me too baby!” He gritted out and she squeezed her walls around his cock “shit! I’m cumming! Cum for me Felicity!” He slapped her butt and she came hard as she moaned loudly as she kissed his lips and he swallowed each sound she made as they rode out their orgasms.

“Wow! That was a nice way to say goodbye to this place” chuckled over breathlessly “yes wow! Amazing last time here” Felicity said trying to catch her breath. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

Oliver took down the cases to the foyer “you guys all ready?” He asked “yep! Where’s Lis?” Asked Tommy “She’ll Be down in a minute” he replied as Thea walked over “ready to go Ollie?” “Yep you?” “Yep! There you are Lis!” She said as felicity appeared downstairs “Come on let’s go!” She took Felicity’s arm and went out to the cars waiting. 

 

“So when you get back are you going back to yours or to my brothers?” Asked Thea when they got to the airport and felicity smiled over at Oliver who was grabbing her coffee from Starbucks “I’m going to stay with Oliver.... for good!” She replied “what?!” Exclaimed Thea “Oliver asked me to move in with him and I said yes” she grinned and Thea squealed as she pulled her into a tight hug “oh I’m so happy for you both!” She said as Oliver returned and threw Felicity a questioning look “I told Thea we’re going to move in together” Felciity explained as he sat down and handed her, her coffee “yes and I can’t wait!” He said as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“When I’m all settled in we’ll have to have you all over” Felicity said excitedly “oh party! I can organise it all!” Thea clapped her hand in excitement 

“THIS IS THE BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT B45237 TO STARLING CITY! CAN ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE GO TO BOARDING GATE 3 NOW. 

Oliver leaned over and whispered in Felicity’s ear “this time if you get scared I can kiss you senseless” she laughed as they stood up and made their way to gate 3. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once airborne and the seat belt sign was off she went to the look and came back and Felicity settled into her seat pulling the blanket over her legs. She looked over at Oliver witha smile and took his hand in hers.   
He watched her with an intense gaze as she pulled his hand underneath the blanket and placed it on her thigh. Oliver’s eyes  
turned dark as he watched her and slid his hand slowly up beneath her skirt. Felicity bit her bottom lip, shifting in her seat and tried not to moan. 

Oliver leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Don’t moan too loud Miss Smoak.” “I’ll try not to! But it’s always been a fantasy of mine” she replied and he looked at her with wide eyes and his eyes darkened to completely black.

He slowly moved his hand up and gently cupped her center with his hand. Felicity was wet and she adjusted her hips as he started to stroke her through her panties. She let out a small whimper and then bit her lip even harder. He just watched her  
face as he stroked her harder and then when she thought she could take no more he removed his hand. She glared at him. He just smiled a sexy smile before he moved his hand back up and under the silk his hand finally against her bare  
skin. 

She softly moaned, barely a whisper as he stroked her from top to bottom and then slid in two fingers. Felicity arched her hips toward his hand an she thought was going to come undone. The erotic feel of his fingers and the forbidden feeling of being  
in a public setting were combining to arouse her in a way she had never felt before, and she started to move her hips. She used small movements so as not to draw attention and continued to bite on her bottom lip. Oliver leaned over and kissed her swallowing a moan in the kiss as he stroked her in and out over andover. He could see her face flushing and felt her hips moving a little quicker, and he leaned over and whispered in her ear again, “Now don’t scream Miss Smoak.”

He added a third finger and increased the speed of his fingers and she came undone. Felicity closed her eyes and arched her back and he smiled as she felther walls pulse around his fingers, her sweet juices coating his hand. 

She finally settled down with a small breath and she looked at him with her eyes blown. “Thank you Mr Queen!” And he just smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What would you like to see next?


	12. Moving Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all that it’s taken me so long to update   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Frack! She couldn’t believe this was now her life! Today was moving day and Felicity sat and watched with a  
grin as Oliver and Roy brought in the last of the boxes. She had stored a majority of her furniture but there were a few things she wanted to keep with her. Roy grumbled as he placed the last box on the floor. 

“Thank you for your help today Roy!” Oliver said as they both took a seat, only slightly out of breath.  
“I was glad to help. Of course, that means that means you owe me a move.” Roy said and looked at Oliver with a smile. Oliver frowned.

“He will be more than happy to help when the time comes.” Felicity said with a grin. 

Roy jumped up and headed to the door. “Well I need to go. I told Thea I would meet her for lunch. I will see you guys later.”

Oliver closed the door behind Roy and then stalked over to the couch and sat down next to Felicity. “You volunteering me for things to get me out of the house?” he teased and tickled her.  
“Nooo…….stop!!” Felicity laughed trying to catch her breath. Oliver grinned at her. “So, you are all moved in Miss Smoak.”  
They glanced around at the boxes and Felicity snuggled into his side. 

“I can’t believe it.” She smiled at him. “Who would have thought that just a few months ago I would have met you and we would have fallen in love and now be living together! I am so very glad I met Thea.” She kissed him softly and he squeezed her hand. 

“I am one lucky man.”

“So, what do you have planned today Mr. Queen?” She asked.

“Well I need to go into QC today and do some paperwork. Maybe we can meet later for lunch?” He hugged her closer to him. He really didn’t want to go but he knew he needed to stop by today.

“Ok, why don’t you text me later. Maybe we can meet at Big Belly Burger.” 

Oliver gave her a kiss and headed to the bedroom to shower and get dressed.

She looked around living room and decided to start unpacking a few bits that she had, by the time Oliver walked down the stairs she added a few personal touches. She glanced behind to see Oliver approaching “what do you think? Too much?” She asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leant his chin on her shoulder “I think it’s perfect! It’s so hot seeing your things mixed in with mine” he replied as he kissed her neck “mmmmm good but Oliver you need to go to work otherwise we won’t meet for lunch!” She giggled 

“Ok! Ok! I will see you soon!” He said as she turned around and he gave her quick kiss “I love you” “I love you too” she smiled at him as he left. 

‘Hmmmmm I might as well pop into work and check a few things’ she thought as she went to get showered and dressed, she decided to leave her hair down in waves and chose a Turquoise Cap sleeved belted dress with black pumps.

 

~~~~~~~

“Felicity?! I thought today was moving day?” Asked Curtis in surprise “yes I know but we managed to get it all done this morning so I wanted to come in and check on a few things before I met Oliver for lunch” she said with a smile 

“Ok I left some contracts on your desk for you to sign regarding the chip” he said “ah great I’ve been waiting for those” she muttered as she walked into her office to find a big bouquet of pink peonies on her desk and as she approached he saw a card with it. 

FELICITY   
WELCOME HOME I CAN’T WAIT TO SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER IN OUR HOME  
I LOVE YOU   
OLIVER 

She grinned like a Cheshire Cat thinking how did she get to be so lucky! She pulled out her phone to text Oliver 

FS: THANK YOU FOR THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS! YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO THOUGH! 

A minute later her phone beeped 

OQ: I KNOW I DIDN’T BUT I WANTED TO FOR THE WOMAN I LOVE! I MEANT EVERY WORD. 

FS: I LOVE YOU OLIVER

OQ: I LOVE YOU TOO! I’LL SEE YOU SOON FELICITY 

“Felicity? Sorry but there’s a Detective Lance on the phone for you” said Curtis 

“Ok thank you!” She picked up the phone “Hi Detective how can I help you?” “Hi Miss Smoak, sorry to call you at work but there’s been a development in the case to do with your father” she closed her eyes and gritted out “what sort of development?” “Ummm well it seems that he had a team helping him including Nyssa but there’s also a mole at Smoak Tech” “what?! You’re kidding me right?!” “I’m afraid not Miss Smoak, we’re unclear as to who it is at the moment but we are working hard at it to find out who it is but until then we would like you to have protection just in case this ‘mole’ tries to hurt you, I’ve managed to arrange for your friend Mr Diggle to provide that protection, he should be there any moment now” he continued as there was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Diggle walking into her office “yes he’s just arrived” she said solemnly “I’m sorry Miss Smoak but this is for the best, you’re not to go anywhere without him ok?!” He finished firmly “ok yes got it loud and clear Detective keep me updated” she finished the call and put the phone down and put her head in her hands “Felicity this isn’t your fault this is on your father” Diggle said as he sat down in front of her. 

“I know it just always seems that as soon as Oliver get settled something happens” she grumbled “ I need to find out who this mole is!” She said with determination and she pulled up Her system and started looking into who it could be, she was so engrossed that she didn’t hear her phone until Diggle waved it in front of her face. 

She saw Oliver’s face on the screen and looked at the time “oh shit! I was meant to meet Oliver 20 minutes ago!” She answered the call “I’m so sorry Oliver I lost track of time! I’m leaving now!” “Hey! Felicity? Baby? It’s ok I was running late myself I’m just leaving myself, are you ok? You sound stressed” he asked with concern “yes! No!..... oh I don’t know it’s all a mess Oliver!” She said with mixed emotions running through her “what’s wrong?” He asked “I’ll tell you when I see you, I’m leaving now see you soon!” And she’s ended the call. 

 

~~~~~~~~

She walked into Big Belly Burger and saw Oliver in one of the booths and she ran up to him as he stood and wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest “Hey Hey, baby what’s wrong?!” He asked and he looked up “what’s Dig doing here?” He asked confused  
They sat down next to each other whilst Diggle went over to the counter to keep watch from there 

She looked at Oliver when he placed a hand on her cheek “Detective Lance called me this morning” “what did he want?” “He called to tell me there had been a development in my fathers case, it turns out he had a team of people working with him one was Nyssa and the other they don’t know who it is yet but they’ve worked out it’s a mole at Smoak Tech” “WHAT?!” He yelled “Oliver calm down! He’s doing everything he can to find out who it is but he wants me to have protection which is why he sent Diggle and he wants him with me whenever I leave the apartment or am on my own from now on” Oliver bristled at the thought that her father had caused this and if he wasn’t already dead he would kill him because he had put the woman he loves in harms way!   
“I’m also searching for them too” she continued “Felicity you need to be careful! I don’t want anything to happen to you!” He said quietly as he leant his forehead against hers “I’m being careful, I just want to find out who it is! I want us to be able to live our lives without fear!” She said starting to cry “Hey Ok! Ok! Im sorry baby” he said soothingly as he wrapped her up in a hug. 

“Hey you two I got you both meals to go as I think it will be best to eat at home” Said Diggle when he approached. 

“Good idea Dig Thank you! Come on Felicity let’s go home” he said as he picked up their food and helped Felicity out of the booth. 

 

~~~~~~~

They got up to their penthouse and unlocked the door to total carnage “what the hell?!” Oliver exclaimed.  
There was broken glass everywhere the sofa was upside down, china was on the floor in the kitchen, there was red paint everywhere and on the wall was written in red paint ‘DON’T THINK THIS IS OVER! I WILL GET YOU AND YOUR COMPANY!’   
“Ol-Ol-Oliver!” Felicity started to panic “Dig call Detective Lance” “already on it Oliver” 

“Felicity? Baby?” Oliver Asked looking into her eyes “we need to go and pack a few bits we can’t stay here” he said gently she nodded with tears streaming down her face. 

By the time they had packed what they needed the police were there along with Detective Lance “Miss Smoak I’m so sorry we will figure out what happened but for now do you two have somewhere you can both stay that’s safe?” He asked with concern 

“Yes we’ll go to the mansion and stay with my parents it’s the safest place” 

 

~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the mansion to see Thea running out “Lis! I’m so sorry Mom told me you’re coming to stay and why! It will be all ok! You’re safe here” she hugged Felicity 

This wasn’t the first time she had been to the mansion as she came here for Sunday lunch when they came back from Maui to meet his parents. They walked into the foyer in the mansion and Oliver squeezed her hand as Moira approached them “Felicity dear I’m so sorry this is happening are you ok?” She Asked “she’s very shaken mom so I’m going to take her to my old room” Oliver answered “of course take as much as needed” moira Replied 

They entered his old room and Felicity couldn’t believe how big it was, “ok we need to get you changed” once they had both changed he into just pj bottoms and her into his Henley with panties “Come on lie down on the bed” Oliver persuaded Felicity and she lay down and grabbed Oliver’s hand “don’t leave me” she begged “of course not I’m right here” he said softly as he laid down beside her “I love you Felicity!” He said as she rested her head on his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her back as they fell asleep. 

 

~~~~~~ 

Oliver woke up a few hours later to hear Felicity whimpering and he grabbed her running his hands up and down her back and whispered “Felicity! baby! It’s just a dream you need to wake up beautiful” after a few more minutes of him coaxing her to wake up her eyes blinked open and she looked at him and burst into tears “Hey! Hey! It’s ok I’m here” he said gently 

Tears fell down Felicity’s cheeks as she looked up at Oliver. He gently brushed the tears from her cheek, and leaned down kissing her softly. The kiss was comforting and gentle, and Felicity responded to it immediately.  
She pressed her body closer to him and deepened the kiss and he responded with a tightening of his arms around her. Their kiss turned passionate and needy as they both tried to escape the trauma of the day that seemed to eat at them. 

Felicity reached for him as her hands stroked over his chest. She loved his chest. Oliver shivered at her touch and pulled her shirt up and off her body. The thin lace bra did nothing to hide her desire for him and he pulled her closer so their chests were touching. Felicity let out the sweetest of moans, as Oliver reached down and Pulled down her panties, pushing them down her legs. “I need to be with you Oliver.”  
She reached down and pushed down his pants quickly shoving them down his legs. Her bra followed shortly and when he pulled her to him again and their skin touched, the sweet gasp that left her lips echoed in his deeper one. He moved her on to her back on the bed and parted her legs lying between them as their kiss deepened. He groaned as her hands moved up and gripped his hair causing his hips to shift against her. She was very warm all over, but where their bodies would join was hot and wet and his cock hardened instantly at the feel of her. Their bodies seemed made for each other and Felicity cradled him between her thighs as their kisses moved from deep and languid to more insistent, sexier.

Felicity sighed as she arched her hips toward him. She needed him inside of her and she slid her hand down to touch him, gently stroking his length. It was almost his undoing. He pushed against her hand kissing and sucking down her neck and Felicity shifted her hips guiding him to her entrance. He kissed her hard and deep as he entered her and she held onto him tightly savoring the feeling. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as he started to move and the pace was so erotic and complete that she felt a jolt of heat spread through her body. She matched her rhythm to his as their hips danced, meeting and then moving away, and his strokes lit a fire in her that started to burn hotter and hotter with each thrust of his hips.

He felt her body responding to his and continued his pace as he kissed her face, her neck, her shoulders and his body jerked with desire as he felt her gently bite his shoulder. It caused his hips to thrust deeper hitting more spots within her and she started the climb to an orgasm that hit her so hard, she gasped out loud in surprise. Their other meetings had been harder, faster but this was completely different. They were connecting through their love and as her walls pulsed around him he came inside of her with a soft groan into her neck. He stayed deep inside of her as they held each other and their bodies slowly returned to normal.  
He kissed her lips softly and as he tried to move away, she held him close. “Don’t leave me! I can’t live without you!” She said filled with emotion “I can’t live without you either Felicity I love you too much!” He replied stroking away her tears “ I love you too Oliver so much! She searched his as as he looked down at her and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying “Marry Me Felicity?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just can’t get a break can they?   
> What will Felicity’s answer be?  
> LilCaz is going to hate me here for this little cliffhanger but I couldn’t resist
> 
> Twitter: MsOlicitySQueen   
> Instagram: Olicity_SmoakingQueen


	13. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day! Shocking! But I couldn’t resist!

Frack! Felicity wasn’t sure if she heard Oliver right because she could have sworn he asked her to marry him “Oliver?! Did I hear you right” she gasped out and he looked down at her and smiled “Yes Felicity you did” and she stared back at him now very aware that he was still inside of her.

“Are-are you sure? Because it’s ok if it was post orgasm high and you didn’t mean it” She stammered out “Felicity I meant every word” he said softly “now Felicity Megan Smoak will you marry me?” He said nervously wondering if she was about to reject him as she searched his eyes “Oliver Jonas Queen of course I will, YES!” she squealed out and they both started laughing he leant down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips “I love you Miss Smoak!” He said against her lips “I love you too Mr Queen” they continued to kiss and as the kiss deepened she could feel Oliver starting to harden inside of her and she moaned as she moved her hips and squeezed her walls around his cock “oh shit Felicity!” He groaned “I love you so much! I can’t wait to call you my wife!” He said as he kissed and sucked down her neck marking her “oh god yes I can’t wait either” she moaned “I also can’t wait for you to move!” He Laughed at that and started thrusting in and out. 

Felicity moved her hips and wrapped her legs around him and pushed on his butt and he thrust in harder at a slightly different angle and he hit her G-spot “shit Oliver! Yes! There! Right there! Keep going!” She all but screamed and he carried on thrusting in and out and was grunting as he could feel his orgasm approaching “FUCK OLIVER! HARDER! FASTER!” She yelled he thrust into her so hard and fast she hit her head on the headboard but didn’t feel it because she could feel the start of her orgasm tingling “YES! OLIVER YES! SHIT! FUCK SO GOOD! OH GOD YES! I LOVE YOU OLIVER!” She screamed as she came “SHIT FELICITY I LOVE YOU TOO!” he yelled and once they came down from their orgasms he collapsed on top of her and turned over and pulled her on top of him “if that’s the kind of sex we have after getting engaged we need to do that because... ungh!” Felicity said as she tried to catch her breath.   
Oliver chuckled “I just think we’re great at sex” and she giggled and she sat up “Come on we better go downstairs” she said and she pulled herself off of him and they both groaned at the loss of contact 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver went downstairs whilst Felicity was in the shower “Mom? Dad?” He said as he entered the living room seeing them watching the news “Oliver son! How’s Felicity?” His Dad Asked “yeah she’s ok, I need to ask you both something” he replied “what is it Oliver dear?” His mom asked “Well I Asked Felicity to marry me and she said yes and I was wondering if I could give her my grandmothers ring?” His parents beamed “oh that’s wonderful news” his mom gushed “of course son! Let me go and get it now” He Dad replied as he shook his hand as he left the room “oh Oliver I’m so happy for you! Both of you! Are you happy?” She Asked “Mom I’m so happy I love her so much I never thought I’d love anyone so much but without her beside me it’s like I can’t breath and with her beside me I feel like I can do anything” he said sincerely “that’s love for you sweetheart” his mom replied as she placed her hand on his cheek and his dad came back in the room “here you go Oliver” he said as he handed him the box and Oliver opened it to look at the ring it was a single solitaire diamond on a silver band but the band had a beautiful intricate vintage design “it’s perfect” he said softly “thank you both” he said as he stood up and went back upstairs. 

He walked into the room to see Felicity pulling her hair back and she turned and smiled at him “hey” she said softly as she approached him “you ok?” She Asked “perfect! Actually I have something to ask you” he took her hand and went down on one knee “I know it’s fast and I know you’ve already said yes but when you know you know right?” She giggled at that “Felicity Megan Smoak will you marry me?” He asked as he pulled out the ring and she gasped it was beautiful “yes” she said with tears streaming down her face and he place the ring on her left hand and stood up and kissed her and they looked down at her hand ‘perfect’ she thought “yes you are” Oliver agreed “oh I said that out loud didn’t I?” “You did but it’s true” she laughed. 

“Where did you get the ring from?” She Asked “my dad, it was my grandmothers” “Oh Oliver! It’s beautiful! So your parents know?” He grinned as he nodded at her “yes and they’re so happy for us both” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and they stood like that for a few moments until there was a knock on the door.

“Hey you two mom said dinners rea- what’s the silly looks on your faces for?” Thea asked and Oliver laughed “well I Asked Felicity if she would marry me-“ “and I said yes!” Felicity finished as she held up her left hand to show Thea “OH MY GOD! LIS! OLLIE!” She screamed as she hugged them “I’m so happy for you both! This is just the thing you need!”

 

~~~~~~~

 

It had been a few days since she found out their was a mole in her company and she got engaged, everyone was so happy for them and they had a small celebration. Today she was sat in her office trying to find out who the mole was because so far the police hadn’t got any new information, she’d already put the chip information on a different and more secure database that no one other than her and Oliver knew about and she knew she was getting close to finding out who it was she just hoped it was wrong! 

She continued until 7pm when Oliver arrived “Hey you!” He said with a smile as he approached her desk and leaned over to give her a chaste kiss “you look exhausted” “thanks!” She giggled “just trying to figure out who the mole is and I should find out in 5,4,3,2,1- - - -“ she looked at her screen as it beeped and she couldn’t believe her eyes at what she was seeing 

“No no no no! This can’t be!” She cried out “what’s wrong who is it?” Oliver Asked and Diggle walked over “I trained this person myself! I trusted this person! He also knew about my father! How could he?!” She started to sob and Oliver rushed around her desk and pulled her to him “baby it’s ok I’m here! Nothing is going to happen! Let’s call Detective Lance” he said soothingly 

“Yes you’re right!” She sat down and picked her phone and called him and he answered after only a few rings “Miss Smoak! How can I help?” “Hello Detective! I’ve found out who the mole is” she said with a shaky voice “Are you sure it’s him Miss Smoak?” He asked “Detective I graduated from MIT at 19 and have a Fortune 500 business at 25! I’m positive!” 

“Ok I believe you, who is it?” He asked 

“Ray Palmer” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another cliffy but I felt this was the natural end to the chapter! 
> 
> Twitter: MsOlicitySQueen   
> Instagram: Olicity_SmoakingQueen


	14. Bitch with WiFi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so patient!   
> I had a little bit of writers block and what with me working towards my make up artistry certification I was exhausted and couldn’t thing straight. 
> 
> I rewrote this chapter 5 times! I hope you enjoy!

Frack! Felicity was exhausted after spending the afternoon at the police station, she had now planned for a meeting the following day with Ray, she couldn’t understand why her VP and someone she considered a friend would do this to her, yes he kept pursuing her and she kept rejecting him and when she returned with Oliver she thought he respected her. 

Felicity sat at her desk with her head in her hands when Oliver walked into her office. He knew she was stressed, it was late and he wanted her to come home.  
He softly closed the door behind him and she looked up at him with a soft smile of surprise. 

“What are you doing here?” She stood and walked around her desk and he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

“I came to take you home baby.” Felicity leaned into his arms. No matter how bad her day was, it was always better as soon as she was in his arms, and she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.   
Felicity kissed him deeply as she pulled him with her, backing up against her desk. She wanted to forget about the things that were stressing her out for now, and the best way she could do that was with sex. 

He knew immediately what she was needing and he deepened the kiss and reached down gripping her thighs and placing her on top of her desk. He tugged her hips forward toward the edge and pressed his hips against her core and she moaned into the kiss, rubbing against him.  
She could feel him growing hard and her hands moved down to his zipper. She needed him right now, and as she undid his belt and pants and pulled out his cock he tugged down her panties. Her dress was bunched up around her waist the slit allowing it not to be too tight and he let her panties drop to the floor before his hand returned to her body, sliding along her wet, hot center.   
He felt how wet she was and he grabbed his cock where it stood out long and hard, and pulled her forward sliding into her. They both gasped with pleasure as she shifted forward on the desk and he placed his hands on her ass to hold her up before he started thrusting. 

They both knew that someone could interrupt them at any time and so they came together with a frenzy of thrusts and moans and whimpers. Felicity gripped his shoulders as the thrust into her and soon she was flying toward release, her body growing sensitive as her orgasm washed over her. Oliver felt her come on him and he pushed in hard and fast a couple more times before he pushed in hard and released inside of her.

They held onto each other as they caught their breath and he kissed along her face with soft pecks.  
“I needed that!” she huffed and laughed as she felt her stress melt away, if only for awhile. “Glad I could help.” He grinned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity woke up the next morning wrapped around Oliver not wanting to move but knowing she had to because today was the day that she would speak to Ray, all she felt was dread! She still wasn’t sure what she was going to say! She did know that not only will she be confronting Ray but she and Oliver will be going public with their engagement, at that thought she smiled and looked over to look at Oliver sleeping to see his eyes wide open “Hey” she said softly “Good morning beautiful! Why the big smile?” Oliver Asked “well although I’m dreading the conversation with Ray I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he knows he’s been caught out and not only that I can’t wait to go public to say that we are engaged!” She replied   
He rolled her over onto her back and he whispered “I can’t wait to call you Mrs Queen” she shivered as his breath hit her neck as he leant down to give her a soft kiss “I love you Felicity and I’m so proud of you!” She smiled up at him “I love you too Oliver! So much!” She pulled him down and gave him a hard kiss and when they pulled away they were both breathing hard! 

“Come on we better get up!” Said Felicity as she pushed Oliver off of her “you coming?” She Asked as she walked across the bedroom naked and turned to look at him with a smirk and a raised brow “oh I intend to Miss Smoak” Replied Oliver as he stalked over to her and dragged her into the shower. 

 

Felicity walked downstairs in a Coral cold-shoulder dress with matching shoes and walked into the kitchen, Oliver turned to look at her and she took his breath away “you look beautiful baby” he hair was flowing down and she had a coral lipstick on and just a mascara, he thought he was the luckiest son of a bitch to be able to call her his fiancé. 

“Are you ready?” He asked “as I’ll ever be” she replied and he took her hand and went out to the car where Diggle was waiting “Hello you two” “Hi Dig! How’s Lyla?” Asked Felicity “she’s perfect” he said with a smile, Oliver looked over at Felicity when they were in the car and he couldn’t wait to see her pregnant with his child, to see a mini felicity running around that was half her “what?” Asked Felicity “nothing” Oliver replied with a smile. 

When they got to Smoak Tech they were both escorted to the PR room and went on the podium, there had already been a press release so this was more to confirm the engagement and for a few photos to be taken showing off her ring, everything was going well until one idiot asked “so Miss Smoak I take it you will be stepping down once married and will be Oliver’s little wife?” Felicity looked at the reporter “no I will not be stepping down once I’m Mrs Queen, just because a lady gets married does not mean she should become less of a person, have no dreams and tend to her husband 24/7, even when we start to have a family I will not step down, I will step away to care for my family but I will still have aspirations and a career” Felicity finished and looked at Oliver and he had never been in awe of someone so much until then. 

They took a few more photos and then headed up to her floor where the police were waiting in the boardroom setting everything up for her meeting. “Is everything set up Detective?” Asked Felicity “yes everything is in place we’ll only be in the other room and we have video cameras set up to record any evidence he gives you” replied Lance 

Felicity turned to Oliver “I love you” he leaned his forehead against hers “I love you too, I want you to take this if you think anything is going south I want you to press the back and I was be right in here to protect you” he said as he handed her a necklace with a diamond drop encased in platinum and on the back was a tiny button. 

 

Curtis came in with her file and coffee as everyone left and she sat down ready “boss? Mr Palmer is here” said Curtis “ok thank you Curtis send him in” 

Ray walked in with a smile on his face “hi Felicity” he said as he sat down “what did you need to talk to me about?” He asked 

“Ray as you know I’ve been working really hard to build up this company over the last year and you also know that I’ve been creating a revolutionary spinal implant and it’s something I’ve kept top secret and between only a few people not including yourself” Felicity said 

“Yes I understand, is it something you want to share with me perhaps over dinner?” He leered at her 

She coughed “no Ray I’m with Oliver and were extremely happy” she replied picking up her coffee showing of her left hand and the gorgeous ring adorning her ring finger and he saw it sparkle “are you stupid Felicity?” He snapped “no but you are if you didn’t think I would find out you were working with my father and that I wouldn’t find out that you were a mole and were trying to hack me to find out about the chip! The problem is that your good but I’m better! Ray you’re fired!”

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME YOU BITCH!” He bellowed and Felicity laughed and said “I can and I did, also You’re wrong I’m a bitch with WiFi!” 

Ray roared at this “I fucking knew I should have killed you when I got the chance but you stupid father said no! Now fucking look at him! Thing is Felicity he wasn’t the mastermind behind it I was and do you want to know why?” Ray seethed “why?” She whispered “because you’re a prick teasing whore who wouldn’t give out when she should have and I wanted payback” he said as he leant over the table and at that she slapped him but she wasn’t prepared for him to grab her by throat and slam her against the wall, she scratched against his hands digging in her nails but she felt everything get slower and she realised that was it until a whooshing sound appeared and and she felt herself being dropped to the ground and she coughed and spluttered breathing in burning oxygen “Felicity? Baby? Are you ok?” Asked Oliver his voice laced with concern and that was the last thing she remembered before everything went black. 

 

 

When she came to she was confused as to where she was, she looked to her right and saw Oliver asleep beside her, she touched his cheek and he came to “Felicity! You’re awake!” Oliver exclaimed “what happened?” She Asked “well ray started to strangle you and when you slapped him I knew it was about to go down hill so I rushed round into the room and pulled him off you, if Lance wasn’t there I would have killed him” he explained “yeah but why and I in hospital?” She Asked Confused “you blacked out so they brought you in, let me get the doctor” he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and left the room. 

Half an hour later Dr Schwartz turned up “Miss Smoak you’re awake, that’s good, now we were concerned why you blacked out so we ran a few tests…” she paused 

“Doctor what’s wrong?” Asked Felicity concerned as she gripped Oliver’s hand tightly 

“Nothing Miss Smoak! The results came back and well… Congratulations you’re pregnant! You’re going to be parents!” She said 

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other in shock 

Felicity was pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?   
> Let me know!   
> Reviews and kudos feed my soul as well as chocolate! 
> 
> Twitter: MsOlicitySQueen   
> Instagram: Olicity_SmoakingQueen


	15. Baby Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all sorry for not posting much at all!  
> I passed my Make Up Artistry Certification and I also found out the person who had assaulted me has been caught so it’s been a hit and miss week but I’m starting to feel good again!  
> So I’m back!  
> Enjoy!

Frack! “I’m pregnant?!” Felicity exclaimed at the doctor

“yes Miss Smoak, we need to do an ultrasound to see how far along but you are pregnant” Replied Dr Schwartz “let me going and get a machine and we can do that now” “ok” Said Felicity quietly she couldn’t work out how this was possible and she and Oliver hadn’t spoken about having children yet how was he dealing with this, she thought he probably hated her and was scared to look at him “Felicity?” Asked Oliver

“Oliver I’m sorry I know we haven’t spoken about having children and we should have before we got engaged and yeah I’m scared but I want this baby, even if it means I have to do this on my own” she said whilst looking down at her hands “it will break my heart to lose you but I will do anything for my child” Felicity as she started to cry

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Felicity baby! I love you and I love our baby and I can’t wait to hold them in my arms, it’s absolutely what I want with you I want to see you grow round with our children” Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver and a sob slipped out, Oliver pulled her into his arms “hey shhhhh baby you’re safe with me, I love you, I can’t wait to call you my wife and have this baby with you” He said softly into her hair

“Oliver I love you so much but I was so scared” Said Felicity her voice laced with emotion “oh god! The wedding we haven’t set a date and now we have a baby on the way and oh my god what is your mom going to say? She’s going to think I’ve trapped you! My mom always said this would happen to me, she always told me I’d be a screw up somehow!” She cried

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Felicity baby!” Oliver took her in his arms and cupped her face “you’re not a screw up! You’re beautiful, amazing, loving, caring, determined, successful and you’re carrying my baby which makes you sexy as hell!” He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, he pulled away “okay my mom loves you and she knows you love me and I you, if you want to get married before the baby arrives then that’s what we will do! I don’t care as long as I’m with you is all that matters ok?” Felicity nodded as a sob slipped out “I want to be married before the baby arrives” whispered Felicity “ok baby so tomorrow we will start planning everything!” He kissed her

“Sorry both of you but I have the ultrasound here so I you ready Miss Smoak?” Asked Dr Schwartz as she walked back in “Yes, I’m ready to see my baby” the doctor lifted up her top as Oliver took her hand and squeezed it and she jumped when the cold gel touched her abdomen and she laughed nervously as she looked at Oliver. The room was suddenly filled with a loud whooshing noise and it took them a moment to realise it was their baby’s heartbeat “ok here you go Miss Smoak, Mr Queen, meet your baby” Said Dr Schwartz with a smile “I’m just going to go and print off the pictures for you” but neither of them heard her because they were entranced by the screen showing their baby bean “they’re tiny” whispered Felicity “I know, I’m going to protect you both” Oliver said with determination “thank you Felicity” he said as he kissed her hair “what for Oliver?” Asked Felicity Confused “for making me the happiest man” he replied and she smiled “thank you for making me the happiest woman”

 

“Ok I have the dates so you are 8 weeks along so you are due at the end of April Miss Smoak” Said Dr Schwartz “here’s all the information you need and the pictures of your baby and I’ve booked you in for your 12 week scan, I’ll see you in 4 weeks” she finished

“8 weeks! Oliver that means the baby was conceived the first time we were together!” Felicity said as Oliver leaned in and whispered “and what a time it was” they both laughed

“Thanks doc” said Oliver “yes thank you” Felicity added. “You also find your discharge papers too” dr Schwartz added as she left the room. “Shall we go home? well back to my parents for tonight” Asked Oliver and Felicity nodded “yes I want to gather everyone tonight to tell them the news so I’ve already text them all” she replied.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey we’re back!” Called Oliver as they walked through the door, Thea and Moira came running out “oh thank goodness” Said Moira “we were so worried are you ok Felicity?” She Asked

“Yes all good! Is everyone here? She asked “Yes they’re in the living room I’m so pleased you’re telling everyone about the engagement” Replied Moira with a wide grin

“Come on!” Oliver said as he pulled Felicity along and they walked into the living room and greeted everyone “what’s going on then?” Asked Tommy “yeah we were worried about you Lis” added Sara “Johnny said that Ray Palmer was the mole” added Lyla “Yes I’m ok, we have some news” Replied Felicity, on the way home she and Oliver Decided on a winter wedding On December 1st as she would only have a small bump then and can be easily hidden in pics.

“What?” Asked Laurel “Well last week I Asked Felicity to marry me and she said yes” Oliver said as Felicity raised her hand showing her ring off and the room was filled with shouts and screams of congratulations “That’s not all” shouted Felicity

“We’ve set the date of the wedding for December 1st this year, so Thea I’m going to need your help and Moira I will need a mothers touch for help choosing my dress” “of course dear I’d be honoured but why so soon?”

“Well we didn’t want to wait and I want to be married beforehand” Replied Felicity “Before what?” Asked Thea “Felicity’s Pregnant” Replied Oliver “8 weeks” “Oh my gosh I’m going to be an auntie!” Squealed Thea

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver was sat on the bed after he had his shower and Felicity was having hers, he couldn’t stop smiling at the pictures in his head of him watching Felicity’s stomach grow, seeing her holding their child for the first time, him watching their child grow, he couldn’t wait! The news went down so well and everyone was so happy for them and Lyla was so excited that her child would only have a few months between them!

He couldn’t wait to make Felicity his wife!

Felicity dried off from her shower and placed the towel around her tucking it in at the corner. She walked out and saw Oliver sitting on the bed with a funny smile on his face. She walked over to him and stood between his legs. He looked up at her placing his hands on her hips. “What are you smiling about?” Oliver didn’t say a word.

His eyes roamed over her shoulders peaking out of the top of the towel and he moved his hands up and untucked the towel. It fell to the floor in a pool around her feet and Oliver’s hand slid slowly up her sides and back down.

“I was smiling because I love you!” he pulled her closer, his hands on her hips and gently kissed her stomach “I love you so much baby I can’t wait to meet you and be the best dad to you” Felicity’s eyes closed and she smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

He skimmed his lips across her stomach kissing each hip bone. He stood and turned them around so she was sitting on the bed and then he started to remove his clothes. Felicity could not just sit still and while he undid his shirt her hands went immediately to his pants. She undid the button and then slid down the zipper. She could feel him already hard and hot, and she pushed his pants and his boxers down stroking him once with her hand. His hips bucked toward her and she moved slowly back on the bed, while he followed leaning over her. He settled between her thighs and kissed her deeply as they move against each other slowly. She moaned as his cock rubbed against her clit and she ran her hands up into his hair and gripped tightly, her core throbbing, needing him inside of her.

He kissed down her neck and along her shoulder and she moved against him again. “Oliver please!” she begged breathlessly as she broke the kiss. Her hips were undulating against him, and finally Oliver reached down and gripping the base, moved the head of his cock to her entrance. She tried to push up, to take him deeper but he moved slowly and soon he was sheathed inside of her heat all the way to the base.

They both groaned in satisfaction and soon he started a slow steady pace. She could feel every single inch as he moved, and they kissed hotly, deeply their hands roaming over each other squeezing, stroking, worshiping. She wrapped her legs up around his waist and it caused him to move deeper pushing a loud moan from her lips. Oliver gripped her hands in his and moved them to either side of her head as he looked down and continued his thrust. They were starting to become deeper and faster and Felicity met each one with a whimper or a sigh.

She could feel her body moving up towards the ultimate release and she squeezed his cock with her walls, causing him to groan and pushed harder. Soon their movements were quick and deep and Oliver watched as Felicity suddenly tensed and cried out his name “Oliver! I love you!” He could feel the soft walls of her core pulsing around him and it made his hips snap into hers harder. Soon he was saying her name as he shuddered and came inside of her “Felicity! I love you too!”

Their bodies continued to move, not wanting the feeling to end, but soon they started to come down, and as they did she kept her legs around his waist, keeping him inside of her. He kissed her softly and looked down at her. “I won’t ever get tired of being inside of you.” “It feels so good having you inside of me” they both laughed.

Her legs started shaking and she placed them on the bed as Oliver slid to her side and pulled her close to him. “I love you so much! I can’t believe how lucky I am that you want to be my wife and that your carrying my baby! You’re amazing!” Said Oliver as he looked into Felicity’s blue eyes and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach and she smiled “I love you too!” Said Felicity as she stroked his hair.

 

“Wedding planning tomorrow yeah?” Asked Felicity and Oliver looked up “yes I can’t wait soon to be Mrs Queen” He Replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> A baby bean!  
> Twitter: MsOlicitySQueen  
> Instagram: olicity_SmoakingQueen


	16. End of the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell 16 chapters! Never thought I’d get to 16 chapters!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Oliver woke up and looked over at Felicity and watched her breathing and he leaned over placing a kiss to her forehead and then eyes and Felicity slowly blinked open her eye “Hi” she said softly “Good morning to the mother of my child” he grinned and Felicity laughed and she pulled hi, down into a kiss he pressed his lips against hers as he placed one hand to the back of her head and the other to the bottom of her spine as felicity placed her hands on his hard chest and he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and their tongues touched and became entwined wanting to taste each other.

Felicity moaned as Oliver started to kiss down her throat and sucked on her pulse point and then nipped at it before soothing it with his tongue “Oh God!” Moaned Felicity as Oliver’s hand on her back moved down to grab hold of her bum and pulled her even closer and Felicity could feel his erection digging into her stomach and she can feel her panties getting wetter kand butterflies in her stomach as Oliver pulls her top over her head to find her bare breasts and her nipples hard “you’re beautiful Felicity” Oliver said huskily as felicity reached up and helped him take his shirt off once free they stared at each other sharing a smile before their lips crashed together in a frenzy, Oliver leaned over Felicity and wrapped her legs around his waist and she loved how Oliver’s lips and the way his cock was pressed against where she wanted him most felt she wanted more.

When Oliver pulled away and looked down at her Felicity looked over him completely mesmerised and took him in completely. Oliver leaned down and kiss her hungrily as he moved his hands over her breasts and tweaked her right nipple as Felicity cried out “are you ok? Is this ok Felicity?” Felicity smiled at Oliver with hooded eyes and saw his eyes had darkened “Yes this is definitely ok” she replied

He grinned at her as he slowly kissed down her neck and onto her chest and he swirled his tongue around her hard nipple. Felicity arched her chest into him as she shifted her legs to wrap around him and could feel him pressing into her through the barrier of her bottoms and panties.

When he suddenly sucked and tugged her nipple with his mouth Felicity moaned and Oliver groaned as she dug her nails into his back. “That’s my new favourite sound” Oliver said as he crawled back up and took her lobe into his mouth. 

She felt Oliver’s lips dragged down her body until he reached her hip bones and nipped at them with his teeth and soothed the place with his tongue “Fuck!” Felicity gasped out as she lifted her hips off the bed, Oliver grabbed hold of her leggings and panties and pulled them down as he kissed down her thighs and legs.   
Once they were off he started kissing back up her legs and scraped his beard along her inner thighs “Oliver I need you!” Felicity groaned out trying to get closer to Oliver.

He smiled at her as he spread her thighs with his hands as he leaned down and let his tongue slide inside of her. He moved his body forward as his tongue slid in and out of her, tasting and stroking. She moved her hips with him and moved her hands down and pushed him closer to her, Oliver moaned and she felt the vibration go through her “OLIVER!” she cried out and Oliver smiled against her as he slid two fingers in her watching her intently as he started to pump his fingers as she arched her body.

“More! I need more!” She gasped out and Oliver leaned down and he flicked her clit as he added a third finger. His tongue was relentless and Felicity felt the start of an orgasm in the tips of her toes.   
When it hit her finally she arched her body and cried out as she soaked his fingers and he sucked on her clit as she came and she screamed “YES OLIVER!”

Lifting off of the bed he watched her come down from her orgasm and looked in her eyes to see the blue hardly there “Felicity I want to make love to you!”   
Felicity looked at him and smirked “then have me!” “But what if I hurt the baby?” He asked concerned   
Oliver kneeled between her thighs and slowly crawled up her body until he reached her lips and she pulled him to her “you won’t, now take me!” and he gave her a deep passionate kiss and took her hands in his as he pulled back looking into her eyes “you’re remarkable Miss Smoak ” “thank you for remarking on it Mr Queen”   
Felicity moved her hips as she felt him rubbing at her in just the right place he pushed into her slowly until he bottomed out and stilled waiting for felicity to adjust to him.   
After a moment felicity moved her hips “Oliver! Move!” And he started to thrust in and out “shit Felicity! You feel so good!”

Their bodies met as they moved together as he started to thrust faster and harder and he could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. He kissed her intensely taking away Felicity’s breath and pushed his pelvis against her clit with each thrust.

Felicity’s orgasm exploded through her “FUCK! YES! YES!” screamed Felicity as he pushed harder with a stutter of his hips as he felt her walls clenching him inside of her.

“Felicity!” Oliver grunted. His hips started to slow down as his body shook and he kissed her softly as they both came down trying to catch their breath.

Oliver looked down at Felicity and she stared back at him

“I love you Felicity” whispered Oliver as he placed a kiss on her nose  
“I love you too Oliver” she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her that showed her how much he loves her.

 

They walked into the kitchen “Thea so I know I asked you to help plan the wedding but what with the baby and work I’m going to struggle with it all, we’ve decided where we’re getting married and apart from the wedding dress and colour theme would you take over?” Asked Felicity 

Thea looked at Felicity and Oliver “you want me to take over?” She Asked in surprise “if you don’t mind?” Felicity Replied “mind? I’d love to! Does that also mean I get to plan the baby shower too?!” She Asked in excitement “let’s get the wedding out of the way first! Oliver asked laughing 

“Come on we need to speak to mom and then go to the police station” Oliver said.

They all walked into the living room “Mom! Felicity and I were wondering if we could have the wedding here?” Oliver Asked 

“Why here? Don’t want to get married in a church?” Asked Moira 

“No well Felicity is Jewish and I’m not very religious and I have so many memories here that I want to start our family journey here with our wedding, is that ok?” Oliver replied, Moira stood up and walked over “of course my beautiful boy, I’m so proud of you, you’re going to make such an amazing husband and father.” Moira Said   
“Thanks mom! There you go Thea away you go! Thea is going to plan everything for us with our confirmation on things” Oliver explained “we need to get going seeing Lance and then heading back to ours” 

 

“Hi Miss Smoak, Mr Queen, I’m pleased to see you’re ok!” Said Detective Lance when he walked into the room. 

“Yes all ok, more than ok actually!” Felicity Replied “we found out I’m pregnant yesterday” Lance looked at her in shock “congratulations both of you!” He said “you’re both happy?” He asked 

Oliver looked at Felicity with a huge smile on his face “very! We’re getting married in December” he replied 

“So two big wedding this year what with Tommy and Laurels next week” laughed Detective Lance “yes great reasons to celebrate!” Felicity said. 

“So Detective what’s the outcome to everything with Ray?” Asked Felicity

“Well thanks to you and allowing us to set up surveillance we got his admission on tape so that’s tied everything up but when he got back here and told us that your dad approached him with the end goal of bankrupting you and persuading you to sell your company to them but Miss Smoak you were too smart for them so do not blame yourself this is and was on them not you.” Said Detective Lance 

“I hate them all but I’m pleased this is over now I can concentrate on my company, our wedding and the baby, Thank you Detective!” Felicity Replied “you’re very welcome Miss Smoak and congratulations again.” 

 

Oliver and Felicity walked into the apartment “hope you didn’t mind Felicity but I hired a team to fix everything” Said Oliver “of course I don’t mind” she replied 

She walked into the living room and sat down and chewed on her thumb nail “Felicity? Baby? Are you ok?” She looked at Oliver “I-I-I think I need to call my mom and tell her” she stuttered out and Oliver sat down next to her “Ok baby, I’m here” he replied. 

She picked up her phone and dialled her Mom’s number 

“Hello?” Said a female voice “Hi Mom? It’s Felicity” she replied “oh it’s you! Finally called me to tell me that you’re engaged?” She said frostily “well yes and to tell you the wedding is in December, mom I’m pregnant” Said Felicity nervously 

“Pregnant?! Engaged?! Wedding in December?! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID FELICITY?!” Her mom yelled “HOW MUCH ARE YOU PAYING HIM? HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU! LOOK AT YOU! YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL! I’M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER!” by now Felicity was sobbing in Oliver’s arms “OH HERE COME THE WATERWORKS!!” Oliver grabbed the phone from Felicity after hearing enough “Ms Smoak how dare you talk to your daughter that way! She is the love of my life and you don’t deserve to have her in your life! You are no longer part of her life! We will get a restraining order against you to ensure you cannot harm Felicity anymore! You’re the stupid one! Goodbye!” Oliver ended the call 

“Felicity, baby, I’m so sorry! Just know I love you ok?” He said with concern “I know Oliver I love you too!” She turned to him and pressed a kiss against his lips and was so pleased she found Oliver. He is her safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Twitter: MsOlicitySQueen   
> Instagram:Olicity_SmoakingQueen


	17. Surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!   
> I know it’s been a while but here’s a short chapter for you all

Frack! Frack! Frack!  
Felicity groaned as she tried to zip up her dress, it had been a month since she and Oliver found out she was pregnant and she was starting to show.   
She was fed up, she was barely able to eat because everything she loved made her throw up, she was tired allllll the time and the worst thing was this morning she can’t get into her favourite outfit, the one outfit that she loved and made her feel better won’t do up!

“Ugh! For crying out loud” she huffed as she gave up and took off the dress 

“Well as much as I appreciate this sight, I’d rather not everyone saw you like this!” Oliver chuckled as Felicity spun around and pinned him with a glare 

“YOU!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! DON’T LAUGH AT ME WHEN YOUR THE REASON WHY I CAN’T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR!” she shouted at him   
Oliver looked at her in surprise and raised his hands up “WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!” he said as he slowly approached her.   
He rubbed her arms hoping to sooth her.   
“It’s going to be ok, we can go and get you a whole new wardrobe and quite frankly I think your beautiful like this and I think this little bump” he said as he knelt down in front of her “is one of the most amazing things in my life” he pressed a kiss to her abdomen and then stood up “do you know what the most amazing thing in my life is?” He asked   
“What?” Felicity replied quietly   
“This bumps mom!” He responded as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“You’re lucky I’m so forgiving” she said as she went to her wardrobe “and hot” she said under her breath, Oliver chuckled “damn your super sonic hearing” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity walked into work and almost stumbled when she saw who was sat down for her first meeting “mom?!” Her mom turned and looked Felicity up and down “well well well! Here’s the stupid idiot who couldn’t keep her legs shut”   
Said her mom   
Felicity walked round her desk and sat down crossing her arms “ what do you want” she gritted out.  
“I came to see what a fool my daughter has been and see if your “fiancé” has left you yet because who would want you?!” Donna said with disgust in her voice   
Felicity couldn’t believe her ears and she could feel herself getting upset and did the only thing she could think of   
FS - SOS MY MOM IS AT MY WORK  
“Have nothing to say because he realised what a waste of space you are?!”  
OQ - On my way!   
“Well?!” Donna barked “SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP” Shouted Felicity “you know nothing about my life, you’re just a nasty piece of work and all you’re interested in is money and other peoples downfalls!”  
“Ha! Of course I am because your a loser, always have been and always will be” sneered Donna, Felicity sat waiting for Oliver to arrive trying not to take in what her mom was saying   
“So where is this supposedly amazing man of yours?! He’s run away like they all do!” Snapped Donna “No that’s just you because they couldn’t deal with how spiteful you are mom! Which is why I no longer want you in my life so leave now or I will remove you myself” Felicity snapped “ha! You and who’s army?!” Laughed Donna 

“Me!” Said Oliver as he stormed over to support Felicity and glared at Donna “Now get out!” He said through gritted teeth   
“Y-Y-You’re Oliver Queen! Oh baby girl I always knew you’d do so well with your life, I’m so excited to be a grandmother” cooed Donna   
“No! You don’t get to start acting nice now Oliver’s here, he knows what your like so GET. OUT. NOW!!”

“Miss Smoak is everything ok?” Said a security guard “ah perfect timing this lady was just leaving, can you escort her out and ban her from the building thank you”

“What?! Baby you can’t do this to me I’m your mother” argues Donna as she’s lead out of the door. 

Oliver turns to Felicity “are you ok?” He asks and she nods “yes I’m just so lucky to have you in my life I love you so very much and she land up to kiss him.  
Oliver hums as he deepens the kiss and they slowly pull away and stare at each other seeing the desire in each other’s eyes and she pulls him along with her to her private bathroom.

Felicity reached for him as her hands stroked over his clothed chest. She loved his chest. Oliver shivered at her touch and pulled her shirt up and off her body. Felicity did the same to him. The thin lace bra did nothing to hide her desire for him and he pulled her closer so their chests were touching. Felicity let out the sweetest of moans, as Oliver reached down and Pulled down her skirt and panties over her bump pushing them down her legs. “I need to be with you Oliver.”  
She reached down and pushed down his pants quickly shoving them down his legs. Her bra followed shortly and when he pulled her to him again and their skin touched, the sweet gasp that left her lips echoed in his deeper one. He lifted her onto side and parted her legs stepping between them as their kiss deepened. He groaned as her hands moved up and gripped his hair causing his hips to shift against her. She was very warm all over, but where their bodies would join was hot and wet and his cock hardened instantly at the feel of her. Their bodies seemed made for each other and Felicity cradled him between her thighs as their kisses moved from deep and languid to more insistent, sensual.  
Felicity sighed as she arched her hips toward him. She needed him inside of her and she slid her hand down to touch him, gently stroking his length. It was almost his undoing. He pushed against her hand kissing and sucking down her neck and Felicity shifted her hips guiding him to her entrance. He kissed her hard and deep as he entered her and she held onto him tightly savoring the feeling. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as he started to move and the pace was so erotic and complete that she felt a jolt of heat spread through her body. She matched her rhythm to his as their hips danced, meeting and then moving away, and his strokes lit a fire in her that started to burn hotter and hotter with each thrust of his hips.  
He felt her body responding to his and continued his pace as he kissed her face, her neck, her shoulders and his body jerked with desire as he felt her gently bite his shoulder. It caused his hips to thrust deeper hitting more spots within her and she started the climb to an orgasm that hit her so hard, she gasped out loud in surprise. Their other meetings had been harder, faster but this was completely different. They were connecting through their love and as her walls pulsed around him he came inside of her with a soft groan into her neck. He stayed deep inside of her as they held each other and their bodies slowly returned to normal.

With their foreheads leaning against each other Felicity whispered “Thank You for everything Oliver” she pecks his lips and he smiles “anything for you and our baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed   
> Let me know you think. 
> 
> Twitter @MsOlicitySQueen


	18. So emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it been a while but thanks to my beautiful amelloholics I fancied writing tonight!

Frack! I need to pull myself together before Oliver gets home thought Felicity as she lay on her bed sobbing, she hated feeling this way but since seeing her mom she couldn’t help but feel bad.

She let out a loud sob that took her breath away as she thought about how inadequate, useless and worthless her mom made her feel, the fact that her mom was younger than she is now and wasn’t in a relationship when she fell pregnant didn’t even come into question and now Felicity was kicking herself for not fighting her corner better.

After Oliver left she cancelled all her appointments and came home because she hoped having a bath would help her relax and give her a better mindset but that hadn’t worked and as she lay on the bed sobbing all she kept thinking was how much of a rubbish mom she will be. 

Felicity let out a screamed so loud that it made her throat raw. 

“FELICITY! FELICITY!” Oliver ran into the bedroom after hearing Felicity scream and he searched around the room expecting an intruder but found her alone sobbing her heart out.   
“Felicity? Baby? What’s happened?” He asked sitting down on the bed with his face filled with concern but Felicity just shook her head and carried on crying “tell me please?” He pleaded “is it your mom?” At that she sobbed even harder “oh baby she can’t hurt you now, why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I didn’t want to worry you with my stupid thoughts” she said in a small voice filled with emotion to which Oliver responded “nothing that you feel is stupid, I love you please will you talk to me” he pleaded. 

Felicity sat up and looked at Oliver and gave him a small sad smile and he wiped away her tears as he kissed her forehead “I’m scared” she said quietly and Oliver looked at Felicity in confusion “why?” He asked 

“What if I’m as bad a mom to this child like my mom was to me?” Asked Felicity “not possible!” He replied without a pause “have you met you? You’re kind, caring, loving, would do anything for her friends and you will love our baby unconditionally, I have no doubts about that”

Felicity looked at Oliver and then flung herself into his arms “how do you always know what to say to calm me down” she asked him as she hugged him tightly “because you’re my other half and I just know” 

Felicity shoved Oliver “alright mr perfect” she chuckled “now there’s my beautiful fiancé” “I love you Oliver” “I love you too Felicity” he pulls her in for a kiss that starts off tender until Felicity deepens it and they both moan until ‘KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK’

They both go downstairs and Oliver opens the door.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Well I heard my soon to be sister in law was home so I thought we could do some wedding planning” said Thea   
“But judging by the puffiness of Lis’s face this is a bad time”   
“Yeah sorry speedy” “no worries Ollie, I’ll leave these magazines here for you to look of Lis” “thank you Thea”.

“See you both soon bye” Thea said as she left the loft

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other “now where were we” said Oliver as he led Felicity over to the sofa and sat down and he leaned down to kiss her deepening the kiss.

Felicity reached for him as he started to kiss down her neck. Oliver gasp as she dragged her nails over his chest and he pulled her top up and off her body. Felicity did the same to him. She couldn’t hide her desire for him and he pulled her closer so their chests were touching. Felicity let out the sweetest of moans, as Oliver reached down and pushed down at her pants and panties over her bump pushing them down her legs. “I need you Oliver.”

She reached down and pushed down his pants quickly shoving them down his legs. When he pulled her to him again and their skin touched, the sweet gasp that left her lips echoed in his deeper one. She moved and straddled him as he groaned when her hands moved up and gripped his hair causing his hips to shift against her. She was very warm all over, but where their bodies would join was hot and wet and his cock hardened instantly at the feel of her. Their bodies were ready for each other and Felicity cradled him between her thighs as their kisses moved from deep and languid to more insistent, sensual.

Felicity sighed as she arched her hips toward him. She needed him inside of her and she slid her hand down to touch him, gently stroking his length. It was almost his undoing. He pushed against her hand kissing and sucking down her neck and Felicity shifted her hips guiding him to her entrance. He kissed her hard and deep as he entered her and she held onto him tightly savoring the feeling. He started to move and the pace was so erotic and complete that she felt a jolt of heat spread through her body. She matched her rhythm to his as their hips danced, meeting and then moving away, and his strokes lit a fire in her that started to burn hotter and hotter with each thrust of his hips.

He felt her body responding to his and continued his pace as he kissed her face, her neck, her shoulders and his body jerked with desire as he felt her gently bite his shoulder. It caused his hips to thrust deeper hitting more spots within her and she started the climb to an orgasm that hit her so hard, she gasped out loud in surprise. They were connecting through their love and devotion as her walls pulsed around him he came inside of her with a soft groan into her neck. “You’re amazing Felicity” he said as she giggled   
“Likewise baby, oof!” Felicity gasped   
“What’s wrong baby?” Asked Oliver in concern “nothing except the baby has started to kick” she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump “here can you feel it?” They waited a moment until another kick “wow!” Oliver said in awe.

“We really are having a baby aren’t we?” Felicity asked “we are and I can’t wait to be a family” replied Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think
> 
> Twitter MsOlicitySQueen


End file.
